Dulces sueños mis amor
by Love2readaway-Spanish-Dutch
Summary: "Nadie puede impedir que un Castle duerma con su chica." Las crónicas durmientes de la familia Castle. -LÉEME-
1. Chapter 1

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

Era agradable, por una vez, llegar pronto a casa y poder disfrutar de algo de tiempo con Castle y…

El loft estaba oscuro; todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto una sobre la encimera de la cocina. Todo estaba también extrañamente silencioso.

—¿Rick? —Beckett llamó, su voz haciendo eco contra las paredes de la gran sala de estar. Nadie contestó.

Se encaminó hacia el despacho de Castle, dejando su bolso y abrigo sobre el sofá a su paso, pero a un metro de la puerta de la oficina una risa distante le llegó a los oídos. Había venido de arriba. Kate ascendió las escaleras hasta el primer piso y cuando llegó al rellano superior giró hacia el corredor, también oscuro. Se escuchaban salpicaduras que provenían del cuarto de baño al final del pasillo. La puerta estaba ligeramente entreabierta y una fina línea de luz se colaba por ese par de centímetros y se proyectaba sobre el suelo. Kate cruzó el pasillo, empujó la puerta hacia dentro y asomó la cabeza dentro del baño.

—¡Eh! —exclamó Castle—. ¡Mirad quién está aquí!

Kate no pudo evitar sonreír ante tan encantadora y hogareña estampa. Los tres estaban sentados dentro de la bañera, rodeados de espuma y burbujas que llegaban hasta arriba y desbordaban por el canto redondeado, y sus caras y cabezas estaban cubiertas de jabón.

—¡Mama! —la voz aguda de su hijo la llamó, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—. ¡Tengo una barba!

—Ya lo veo —rió Beckett.

La bebé en brazos de Castle le dirigió a su madre una sonrisa deslumbrante, exponiendo dos diminutos dientes blancos en la encía inferior. La espuma sobre su cabeza la hacía parecer un tiburón. Kate se acercó a ellos, fijándose en dónde pisaba para no resbalar sobre los azulejos mojados del suelo, y se arrodilló junto a la bañera. Alargando la mano, le quitó la barba de jabón a su hijo de tres años y luego se inclinó por encima del borde para besarle en sus pequeños labios rojos. Después fue el turno de la niña de nueve meses. La cara de Kate se mojó por las húmedas mejillas de la pequeña. Por último, Castle se echó hacia delante, con cuidado de no dejar caer a la niña que sostenía en los brazos, y presionó sus labios a los de Kate. La mano libre del escritor se movió hasta la parte posterior del cuello de la detective y la mantuvo pegada a él. Cuando la soltó, su mujer estaba toda cubierta de espuma.

—¡Castle! —se quejó ella, limpiándose la cara y sacudiéndose las burbujas blancas del pelo y la ropa, pero los niños estallaron en risas por lo que Kate no pudo permanecer enfadada por mucho tiempo.

Castle le dedicó una gran sonrisa triunfal.

—Déjame ver tus manos, cariño —Beckett le pidió a su hijo.

Él rápidamente lanzó los brazos al aire, salpicando agua hacia su madre sin querer.

—Ups —el niño se encogió de hombros de forma inocente.

Kate le cogió las manos y las sostuvo entre las suyas, estudiando las pequeñas palmas y dedos arrugados, y luego levantó la vista hacia Castle.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí? —le exigió, con el ceño fruncido. Sin darle a Castle la oportunidad de responder, Kate continuó—. ¡Parecen niños de 90 años!

Todavía fijando una mirada de desaprobación sobre el rostro de Castle, Beckett notó cómo su hijo le cogía la cara entre sus manos mojadas y le giraba la cabeza para poder mirarla a los ojos, verde avellana a verde avellana.

—¿Juegas con nosotros, mama? —le preguntó. Y, por mucho que lo intentara, Kate no podía negarle nada a esa dulce e inocente mirada. Su hijo quizá hubiera heredado su color de ojos pero tenía la misma habilidad para poner ojos de cachorrito como su padre. La detective fingió que reflexionaba por un momento, frunciendo los labios hacia un lado. Todavía sosteniendo la cara de su madre cerca de la suya, el niño esperaba expectante y esperanzado.

—Está bien… Diez minutos —aceptó Beckett finalmente.

Se quitó la ropa rápidamente y se metió en la bañera —por suerte era lo suficientemente grande para los cuatro. El niño inmediatamente se sentó sobre su regazo y apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro. La niña extendió sus brazos regordetes hacia su madre y Kate la cogió. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Castle se encontró totalmente solo en un extremo de la bañera.

—Así que, ¿eso es todo? ¿Mama llega a casa y a mí me abandonáis? —Castle lloriqueó fingidamente y una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de su hijo—. ¿Acaba de reírse? —preguntó el escritor con exagerado asombro.

—Creo que sí —respondió Kate con neutralidad, intentando que su sonrisa interna no se filtrara a su cara.

Castle se inclinó hacia ellos y le dirigió una mirada seria a su hijo.

—¿Acabas de reírte de la miseria de tu padre?

El niño negó enérgicamente con la cabeza, manteniendo las manos presionadas sobre su boca y sus ojos entornándose con la sonrisa que trataba de ocultar.

—Creo que ya sabes lo que eso significa —dijo Castle.

Más rápido que un rayo, cogió al niño entre sus brazos, lo equilibró en el aire, y le hizo una pedorreta en la barriga.

—¡No, papa! —exclamó el pequeño con voz aguda pero, a la vez, estalló en carcajadas, pateando sus piernas y enviando agua y espuma en todas direcciones—. ¡Para! —chilló, jadeando.

La bebé empezó a reír también y enseguida se puso roja.

—Castle, ya es suficiente —Kate se rió—, van a ahogarse.

Ambos niños jadeaban, faltos de aire, y sus ojos brillaban, llenos de lágrimas de alegría. Al cabo de un minuto, cuando sus respiraciones volvieron a la normalidad, la boca del niño se abrió en un gran bostezo y su hermana le imitó involuntariamente.

—Hora de dormir —anunció Kate.

Entregándole el bebé a Castle, Beckett se puso en pie y salió del agua. Se puso una bata, cogió un par de toallas y envolvió una alrededor de la niña que Castle le volvía a ofrecer. Éste también salió de la bañera, se enrolló una toalla en torno a la cintura y sacó a su hijo del agua.

—¿Por qué no los metes tú en la cama, Kate? —sugirió Castle mientras le entregaba al pequeño—. Yo limpiaré este desastre.

—De acuerdo.

Castle les dio un beso de buenas noches a sus hijos en la frente antes de que Beckett se los llevara. La detective se dirigió al dormitorio de la pequeña, cargando con ambos niños en sus brazos. Dejó al mayor en el suelo y sentó a la niña sobre el cambiador.

—Mama, ¿puedo dormir con ella? —preguntó el pequeño mientras Kate le secaba la piel a la bebé y le ponía el pañal.

Beckett suspiró; le llevaba pidiendo lo mismo desde hacía ya tres días.

—No, tesoro. Lo siento, pero es demasiado pequeña —le respondió mientras le ponía el pijama a su hija.

—Pero no le haré daño —el niño empezó a llorar.

—Cariño, cuando estás dormido, no sabes lo que haces y podrías rodar sobre ella sin querer —le explicó Beckett en un tono suave.

Cogiendo al bebé del cambiador, Kate cruzó hasta la cuna y la acostó, besándola en la frente. Los párpados de la pequeña ya estaban medio cerrados, ocultando sus grandes ojos azules. Llorando desconsoladamente, el niño la siguió, arrastrando por el suelo la gran toalla en la que estaba envuelto.

—No le haré daño —dijo otra vez entre sollozos—. Yo la quiero.

Kate se arrodilló a su altura y le miró a la cara. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos y unas lágrimas gruesas le rodaban por las mejillas. La detective abrió los brazos y su hijo cayó en ellos. Al ponerse en pie, el niño envolvió sus cortos brazos alrededor de su cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Ella lo abrazó contra el pecho y le acarició la espalda para tranquilizarlo; el pequeño empezaba a tener hipo de tanto llorar.

Beckett cruzó el pasillo, entró en la habitación de su hijo y se sentó en su cama. El pequeño temblaba ligeramente y apenas podía mantenerse en pie; se veía que estaba agotado. Kate le frotó suavemente con la toalla, le secó el pelo castaño y le limpió las lágrimas. Después le puso el pijama y lo metió bajo las sábanas.

—Mama, ¿podemos ver a Alexis mañana? —susurró él, ya más tranquilo.

—Bueno… Mañana es sábado, así que creo que podríamos llamarla para ver si está libre.

El niño asintió. Kate podía ver que cada vez le pesaban más los párpados, le costaba mantenerlos abiertos. Le apartó el pelo de la frente y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Dulces sueños, mi amor.

Beckett lo arropó bien, ajustando las sábanas alrededor de su cuerpo para que no cogiera frío, y salió del dormitorio, dejando la puerta entornada. Cuando volvió la cabeza, vio que todavía había luz en el cuarto de baño así que se dirigió hasta allí para saber porqué Castle estaba tardando tanto, y cuando entró en el baño, vio por qué. El cuarto estaba iluminado por decenas de velas y el olor de lavanda flotaba en el ambiente caldeado. Castle estaba dentro de la bañera, esperándola. Con una sonrisa pícara curvándole las comisuras de los labios, Kate soltó el nudo del cinturón y dejó caer la bata a sus pies. Los ojos de Castle recorrieron con avidez la longitud de su cuerpo. Ella se metió despacio en el agua y se acomodó entre las piernas de su marido, descansando la espalda contra su pecho. Él puso los brazos a su alrededor y ella apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro.

—¿Qué era todo eso? —preguntó Castle.

—Tu hijo, haciendo un berrinche —explicó Beckett, una pizca de diversión tiñendo su tono de voz—. Quería dormir en la cuna con el bebé.

—Somos afortunados, ¿verdad? —murmuró él en su oído. Ella volvió la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo.

—Sí, lo somos —y luego presionó sus labios contra la barbilla de Castle.

* * *

La luz del alba despertó a Kate a la mañana siguiente. Se recostó sobre ambos codos y miró la hora en el reloj despertador con ojos entornados. Algo parecía estar fuera de lugar. Era ya pasada la hora en que uno o ambos niños estaban despiertos y llenaban la casa con sus gritos o risas. Cogió el escucha bebés de la mesita de noche para comprobar que el aparato estuviera encendido y funcionara bien. Todo parecía correcto, pero, al observar detenidamente la pantalla del pequeño monitor, vio algo extraño en la cuna del bebé. Salió de la cama de un salto y corrió escaleras arriba. Sin embargo, al llegar a la habitación de su hija, se detuvo en seco, llevándose una mano a su acelerado corazón, y luego se acercó en silencio hasta la cuna. Su hijo estaba metido en ella, tumbado junto a su hermana pequeña. Al verlos tiernamente acurrucados uno frente al otro, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Kate. Cogió el escucha bebés de la estantería que colgaba cerca de la cuna y se lo acercó a los labios.

—Castle —susurró en voz baja, tratando de no despertar a los niños—. ¡Castle! ¡Tienes que venir a ver esto!

—¿Qué? —vino su voz ronca, profunda por el sueño, a través del monitor.

—Ven a arriba. Tienes que ver esto —murmuró Kate, y luego añadió—, Trae tu móvil.

Un minuto más tarde, Castle apareció en el umbral de la puerta con el pelo revuelto y cara de sueño.

—¿Qué ...pasa? —preguntó con un bostezo, frotándose los ojos y caminando hasta su lado—. ¡Oh!

—Haz una foto —le susurró Kate.

Él cogió el teléfono y sacó un par de fotografías.

—Ya sabes lo que esto significa, ¿no? —Castle rió cerca de su oído. Beckett le miró con una ceja arqueada y él continuó—, Va a colarse dentro de la cuna con el bebé todas las noches.

* * *

**GRACIAS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_2 meses más tarde…_

Se había estado repitiendo a lo largo de los últimos dos meses, desde la primera vez en que se había colado en la cuna del bebé. Cada vez que el niño se despertaba en mitad de la noche, se levantaba de la cama, caminaba en silencio hasta la habitación de su hermana y se metía en su cuna.

Cada mañana, cuando se despertaba, Kate no sabía dónde le iba a encontrar. La mitad de las veces estaba en su dormitorio. Otras, estaban durmiendo los dos juntos dentro de la cuna. Y en alguna ocasión, Beckett se había despertado oyendo, a través del monitor escucha bebés, a sus dos hijos jugando y riendo en la cuna de la pequeña.

* * *

El niño abrió los ojos y se giró, tumbándose sobre su espalda. Su dormitorio estaba oscuro, todavía era muy de noche. Se quedó contemplando las brillantes estrellas pegadas al techo. Papá y él las habían colocado juntos. Les había llevado toda una mañana porque habían querido que las estrellas parecieran el cielo nocturno real de fuera. Primero, papá le había ayudado a pegar cada uno de los pequeños puntos adhesivos en las estrellas de plástico. Después se habían subido a su cama y papá le había cogido en brazos, alzándole muy arriba por encima de su cabeza, para que pudiera pegar las estrellas, una a una, al techo de su habitación.

Ahora, mirando hacia arriba, podía ver las constelaciones que él y su padre habían creado. Orión, Casiopea, la Osa Mayor y la Osa Menor. Piscis también estaba allí, su signo del zodiaco mamá le había dicho, aunque él no sabía muy bien qué significaba eso. Los signos de mamá y papá, Escorpio y Aries, también estaban representados en su techo. Sólo les faltaba añadir el de su hermana pequeña y su cielo estrellado particular estaría completo. Su hermana pequeña…

El niño salió de la cama, cogió su conejo de peluche y cruzó el pasillo. Intentando no hacer ruido, se acercó a la cuna y miró entre los barrotes. La cuna estaba vacía; su hermanita no estaba. ¿Dónde estaba? El pequeño se subió a la silla que había debajo de la estantería y se puso de puntitas.

* * *

—Mama —Beckett oyó el distante y suave susurro de su hijo—. Maaamaaaa.

Kate se volvió y buscó con la mano hasta encontrar el escucha bebés sobre la mesita de noche. Apretó el botón intercomunicador y habló hacia el monitor.

—¿Qué? —su voz sonaba ronca por el sueño.

—¿Dónde está Gigi? —el niño preguntó, utilizando el apodo que le había puesto a su hermana pequeña un par de semanas después de que ésta naciera. Kate no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde había sacado el nombre, pero no había manera de quitárselo de la cabeza, y lo había estado utilizando durante tanto tiempo que ahora casi todo el mundo la llamaba Gigi.

—Cariño, vuelve a la cama —murmuró Kate—. Es tarde.

El bebé había estado llorando hasta altas horas de la noche. Beckett y Castle habían logrado que la niña se durmiera hacía tan sólo una hora.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó él otra vez, alzando la voz.

—Está aquí, conmigo —le respondió ella en un tono suave—. Ahora, vuelve a la cama.

—Vale.

Beckett soltó un suspiro, dejó el monitor sobre la mesa de noche y se tumbó de lado, abrazando a su hija cerca. Sólo se oía la fuerte y laboriosa respiración de la pequeña. Dos minutos más tarde, Kate se estaba quedando dormida de nuevo cuando le volvió a oír.

—¿Mama?

La detective buscó a tientas el monitor del escucha bebés pero, en su lugar, encontró la pequeña mano de su hijo. Abriendo los ojos, Kate se dio la vuelta y vio que el niño estaba de pie junto a la cama, al lado de su cabeza.

—Tesoro, ¿qué pasa? —murmuró, con un toque de aspereza raspándole la voz. Tenía la garganta muy seca así que tragó un poco de saliva.

—Quiero dormir con Gigi —susurró el niño, acercándose más a su cara.

Kate se incorporó sobre un codo y le pasó los dedos por el pelo.

—Cariño, Gigi está enferma. Está resfriada. Si duermes con ella, tú también te pondrás enfermo —le explicó.

—¿Va... va a ponerse bien? —murmuró el pequeño.

—Sí, sólo necesita descansar —Kate apartó las sábanas, bajó las piernas al suelo y cogió a su hijo en brazos—. Vamos a llevarte a la cama.

El niño puso los brazos alrededor del cuello de su madre y apoyó la barbilla sobre su hombro.

Beckett subió al piso de arriba, acostó al pequeño bajo las sábanas, le besó la mejilla, dándole las buenas noches, y luego regresó abajo.

* * *

El niño apartó el edredón a un lado y se levantó de la cama. En lo alto de la escalera, se sentó en el último escalón y se deslizó sobre su trasero, bajando escalón a escalón, hasta llegar abajo. Luego cruzó la sala de estar, empujó suavemente la puerta entornada y entró de puntitas en la habitación de sus padres, avanzando silenciosamente hasta llegar al pie de la gran cama. Gigi estaba tumbada al lado de mamá, en medio del colchón, pero todavía había sitio para él entre Gigi y papá. Muy despacio para que nadie se despertara, el pequeño se subió a la cama y gateó colchón arriba hasta llegar a la almohada de su padre. Con cuidado de no sacudirla, se inclinó sobre su hermana y la besó en la frente. Luego se deslizó bajo el edredón y apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo extendido de su padre. Papá se agitó y suspiró en sueños pero no se despertó, y seguidamente lo abrazó contra su pecho. El niño estiró el brazo hacia su hermana y la cogió de la mano. Cerrando los ojos, se quedó dormido enseguida.

* * *

Al despertarse, Kate parpadeó varias veces hasta que se le adaptó la vista a la claridad. Era temprano y la primera luz del alba entraba a través de las cortinas medio corridas. Sus ojos se enfocaron en la pequeña cara que tenía delante. Aún dormida, su hija había dejado caer su chupete rosa. Un poco de moco le goteaba de la nariz tapada y respiraba por la boca con cierta dificultad. Kate le apartó los húmedos rizos castaños de la frente y le comprobó la temperatura con el dorso de la mano. La piel de Gigi estaba todavía algo caliente pero, sin duda, la fiebre de la noche anterior le había bajado.

La mirada de Kate captó de repente un pequeño movimiento más allá en la cama y miró por encima de la cabeza del bebé. ¿Cómo?, pensó, ¿cuándo había llegado éste aquí? De espaldas a ella, el niño estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de Castle, uno de sus pequeños brazos echado sobre el cuello de su padre. Una sonrisa terminó por extenderse sobre los labios de la detective. Este niño, pensó, era increíble…

Pero… ¿cómo podía ella enfadarse con él por querer tanto a _su_ Gigi?

* * *

**No puedo remediarlo, me parecen simplemente adorables :) Soy una romántica incurable. Por cierto, espero que os haya gustado y os haya derretido el corazón...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_4 semanas más tarde…_

Estaban subiendo los tres con el ascensor a la cuarta planta. Castle tenía a Gigi en brazos y Oliver, quién llevaba una mochila a la espalda, no dejaba de saltar, botar y dar vueltas alrededor de las piernas de su padre. El niño estaba muy emocionado, pues había sido invitado a pasar la noche en casa de su tío Ryan y podría jugar con Bianca toda la tarde. No era la primera vez que dormía fuera de casa; había pasado noches con la abuela Martha y el abuelo Jim, pero nunca antes en casa de su tío y nunca con una compañera de juegos, su mejor amiga y prima Bianca.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron en la segunda planta y Castle tuvo que agarrar a su hijo por el cuello de la camisa antes de que el enano saliera corriendo.

—Oliver, no hemos llegado todavía —Castle le informó. Un agente subió a la cabina del ascensor con ellos—. ¿De qué hemos hablado antes en casa? —preguntó el escritor y el niño se volvió y miró hacia arriba a su padre. El agente trató de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Yo… no voy a gritar... —dijo el pequeño, con voz aguda y arrastrando las palabras, a la vez que levantaba un dedo de su mano derecha—, …chillar…, —añadió un segundo dedo—, …niiiii ¡albo-ro-tar! —un tercer dedo saltó y el niño mostró sus pequeños dientes blancos en una sonrisa triunfal.

—¿_Y..._? —Castle arqueó las cejas inquisitivamente. Oliver frunció los labios y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras pensaba.

—¡Oh! ¡Y no correré! —respondió, dando un salto.

—Está bien.

Con un _ding_, llegaron a la planta de Homicidios y las puertas se abrieron. El niño salió disparado del ascensor antes de que su padre pudiera agarrarlo, y Castle oyó al agente a su lado reírse por lo bajo.

—Niños —el escritor se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

* * *

—¡Mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama, mama!

Y… toda la comisaría sabía que Oliver había llegado, pensó Beckett, sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza. La detective se impulsó con las manos y rodó con la silla hacia atrás, alejándose de su escritorio. En el preciso momento en que giró el asiento, Oliver chocó contra sus rodillas y comenzó a hablar en voz alta y con entusiasmo.

—Mama, ¡he comido helado! ¿Dónde están el tío Ryan y el tío Espo?

Kate le cubrió la boca y le hizo callar.

—¿Quieres bajar la voz? —le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y pasándole los dedos de su mano libre por el largo cabello castaño claro que casi le llegaba a los hombros—. No tienes por qué hablar tan fuerte cuando estoy a tu lado, amor.

—Perdón mami —murmuró Oliver suavemente contra la palma de la mano de su madre, sus ojos levemente entrecerrados en una sonrisa divertida.

—Mucho mejor —asintió ella. Le ayudó a quitarse la mochila y la dejó sobre la silla de Castle—. Ahora, dame un beso.

Beckett se inclinó hacia abajo y el pequeño le cogió la cara entre sus manos y la besó en los labios. Antes de que el niño pudiera escaparse y alborotar a todos los agentes trabajando en la planta, la detective juntó las rodillas y cruzó los tobillos para mantener a su hijo atrapado entre sus piernas.

Castle llegó en ese momento con la niña —de un año recién cumplido— en sus brazos y se agachó para darle un pequeño pico en los labios a su mujer.

—Hola cariño —el escritor saludó.

—Hola —Kate le dio también un beso a su hija mientras Oliver trataba de fugarse de la prisión en la que su madre le mantenía capturado. La detective apretó un poco más los muslos y arrulló dulcemente a la niña en brazos de su padre con una voz que reservaba exclusivamente para sus hijos—, Hola Romy, tesoro.

La cabeza de Oliver se levantó de repente al oír las voces de sus tíos acercándose por el pasillo del fondo y el niño volvió a intentar salir del fuerte agarre de su madre.

—¡Eh! Es la familia Castle —exclamó Espo cuando él y Ryan entraron en la zona de oficinas.

—Hola chicos —Castle saludó con su brazo libre.

Kate soltó a Oliver y éste salió corriendo hacia Esposito y Ryan, quiénes se habían detenido junto a sus mesas.

—¡Hola colega! —dijo Ryan cuando el niño colisionó contra sus piernas.

—¡Castle junior! —Esposito sonrió y se agachó a la altura del pequeño—. ¡Choca ese puño socio!

Oliver cerró su mano derecha en un puño y lo chocó contra los nudillos de Espo. Kate observó la escena desde su mesa con una sonrisa curvándole los labios.

Gigi comenzó a retorcerse y lloriquear en los brazos de Castle y éste la puso en el suelo. Había empezado a caminar hacía diez días y desde entonces no quería estar en brazos de nadie. Lo único que quería era que la dejaran en el suelo y caminar a sus anchas.

Beckett se levantó de la silla y Castle le pasó un brazo por detrás de la espalda, atrayéndola ligeramente hacia su costado. Ella mantuvo un ojo en su hija, asegurándose de que no se cayera o se alejara demasiado.

—Mi madre se lleva a Gigi esta noche —Castle le susurró en el oído a Kate. Ésta se volvió para mirarle a la cara.

—¿Estaremos sin niños? —murmuró en voz baja.

Castle asintió con la cabeza, arqueando una ceja y sonriendo traviesamente.

—Una noche sin niños —le confirmó él sobre sus labios—. Solos tú y yo.

Beckett sonrió mientras su marido la besaba brevemente. La detective no podía recordar la última vez que ella y Castle habían estado solos por una noche. Y, además, tenía el fin de semana libre, lo que significaba que no tenía que levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente.

Se alejó un paso de Castle cuando sus detectives se acercaron a su mesa, Esposito llevando a Oliver bajo el brazo.

—¡Gigi! —Castle la llamó—. Quédate aquí.

Un par de metros más allá, la niña volvió la cabeza hacia su padre y sonrió. Estaba monísima con sus cortos pantalones grises, atados con un lazo alrededor de la cintura, una blusa blanca sin mangas y sandalias doradas; una fina diadema sujetaba su ondulado cabello castaño.

—Cada vez se parece más a ti, jefa —Ryan comentó.

—Más de lo que imaginas —intervino Castle, soltando una pequeña risa nasal—. Es tan testaruda e independiente como- ¡Ay! —Kate le dio un codazo en el costado y le dirigió una disimulada mirada fulminante—. Es absolutamente adorable —añadió el escritor con voz ahogada.

Kate asintió satisfecha y una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujó en sus labios, provocando que los chicos se rieran por lo bajo.

—¿Cuándo nos vamos? —Oliver preguntó, dándole una palmadita a Ryan en el brazo.

—Bueno… Yo estoy listo para irme. ¿Tú? —el niño asintió con energía—. Porque tía Jenny dice que Bianca ha estado preguntando por ti todo el día —Ryan añadió.

—Muy bien, pues —Beckett dijo, cogiendo la mochila del niño—. Toma tu —la detective se cayó súbitamente y sus ojos se alzaron de golpe para escanear la extensión de la oficina—. ¿Dónde está Romy? —preguntó.

—Estaba aquí hace un momento —dijo Castle, agachándose y mirando por debajo de las mesas.

—Dios, ¡las escaleras! —Kate exclamó en tono de alarma y salió corriendo.

Todo el mundo se separó en busca de la pequeña, gritando su nombre y registrando cada pequeño rincón de la planta donde pudiera esconderse.

—¡Detective Beckett! —la voz de Gates llamó de repente desde la puerta de su oficina—. ¿Creo que está buscando esto? —la capitana sostenía a una sonriente Gigi en sus brazos.

Kate cruzó la zona de mesas y cogió a su hija.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpó.

—Se ha colado en mi oficina —comentó Victoria Gates—. ¿Está tan impaciente por seguir los pasos de su madre, detective? —la capitán insinuó.

—Realmente espero que no, señor —respondió Kate muy rápidamente.

La capitán apretó ligeramente los labios, tratando de ocultar una sonrisa, y luego le acarició la mejilla a Gigi con un dedo.

—¿Hemos terminado todo el papeleo, señores? —preguntó Gates, mirando a los tres detectives.

—Sí señor —respondió Esposito—. Nosotros

—Bien entonces. Que tengan un buen fin de semana —la capitana dijo, poniendo fin a la conversación y dándoles permiso para marcharse. Se dio la vuelta, entró de nuevo en su oficina y cerró la puerta.

* * *

—Kate, ¿estás lista? —preguntó Castle, entrando en el dormitorio principal con Romy en brazos y una bolsa de pañales colgada del hombro.

Beckett estaba sentada al pie de la cama, atándose las tiras de los zapatos de tacón alrededor de los tobillos.

—Lista —sonrió y se puso en pie.

—¡Vaya! —exhaló su marido al verla.

La detective llevaba un vestido sin mangas de color azul oscuro, con cuello de barca y falda de tulipán, y con un cinturón blanco que remarcaba su fina cintura. Contoneando las caderas a propósito, se acercó al escritor y le puso un dedo bajo su mandíbula floja.

—Tú tampoco estás nada mal… encanto —le susurró sensualmente.

Kate le robó a la niña de sus brazos y se encaminó a la puerta principal. Castle la siguió rápidamente y cerró con llave al salir. Cogieron el ascensor para bajar al piso inferior, salieron y llamaron a la puerta del apartamento de Martha.

—¡Eh, hola! —dijo la mujer, abriendo la puerta de par en par. Romy alargó los brazos hacia su abuela y ésta la cogió de los brazos de su madre—. ¡Caray! ¡Mirad lo elegantes que vais! —Martha miró a Kate—. ¿Grandes planes para esta noche?

—Me llevo a mi hermosa mujer a cenar —respondió Castle, entregándole a su madre la bolsa de pañales y pasando un brazo por la cintura de Beckett.

—Bueno, vosotros disfrutad de la noche y… _divertiros —_Martha le guiñó un ojo a Kate—. Gigi y yo estaremos bien —la mujer agarró el brazo de la pequeña y saludó—. ¡Di adiós a mamá y papá!

Kate se aproximó para presionar sus labios a la frente de su hija y se apresuró a subir al ascensor que Castle estaba reteniendo.

—¡Adiós tesoro! —Kate dijo antes de que las puertas se cerraran.

* * *

Castle la llevó a un fino y chic restaurante francés. El pequeño local estaba tenuemente iluminado por varias lámparas que colgaban de las paredes, otorgándole al lugar un ambiente muy íntimo y acogedor, y una vela ardía sobre cada una de las mesas.

La camarera apareció con sus primeros platos y los colocó frente a ellos.

—¿Pudiste hablar con Gates acerca de —Castle empezó a preguntar cuando se quedaron a solas.

—¡Ah, sí! Está todo arreglado —sonrió Beckett—. Me ha dado tres semanas. Podemos marcharnos el próximo jueves a Los Hamptons.

—¿Tres semanas? Vaya, eso es generoso.

—Bueno, no hemos tenido unas vacaciones decentes desde que nació Romy —Kate tomó un sorbo de vino—. Y, además, hace demasiado calor para los niños aquí en la ciudad.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar y Kate lo pescó del interior de su bolso.

—Oh, dios —la detective hizo una mueca y miró a Castle—, es Ryan —dijo, y se llevó el móvil al oído—. Beckett —escuchó un momento y asintió—. ¡Oh, bien! —suspiró aliviada. Le sonrió a Castle y, alargando el brazo, le dio una palmadita tranquilizadora sobre el dorso de la mano. Cubrió el micrófono del móvil y le susurró—, Oliver quiere decirnos buenas noches —Kate oyó la voz de su hijo al otro lado del teléfono—. ¡Hola amor! ¿Te vas a la cama? —Kate se quedó en silencio mientras escuchaba y después murmuró—, De acuerdo, cariño. Buenas noches… Te quiero… Adiós —colgó y alzó la mirada hacia su marido—. Por un momento pensé

—Lo sé —terminó Castle por ella.

Cuarenta minutos más tarde, cuando estaban empezando con el postre, su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa. Kate lo cogió y abrió un mensaje nuevo.

—¡Oooh! ¡Qué monada! —sonrió ampliamente—. Castle, ¡mira esto!

Le entregó el móvil en el que una foto llenaba la pantalla. Eran Oliver y la hija de Ryan, Bianca, ambos dormidos y abrazándose. La niña era seis meses más pequeña que Oliver y era una réplica exacta de Jenny; precioso y largo cabello rubio, piel blanca y pecosa, y ojos verdes.

—Míralo. Tan joven y ya es todo un donjuán, ¿verdad? —Castle dijo con aire de suficiencia—. Debe de haber heredado los encantadores genes de su padre.

Beckett simplemente se mordió el labio y meneó la cabeza, intentando ocultar su diversión.

* * *

Mientras el ascensor subía al loft, Castle mantuvo a Kate muy cerca de él, sus cuerpos encarados y presionados el uno contra el otro. Sus brazos la rodeaban por la cintura y sus manos descansaban contra la parte baja de su espalda. La detective envolvió sus brazos libremente alrededor de los hombros de su marido mientras sus dedos le acariciaban el pelo de la nuca.

—Te voy a mimar esta noche —le murmuró Castle contra la mandíbula.

—¿La cena no ha sido suficiente? —susurró ella, encantada.

—Por supuesto que no —le besó la comisura de la boca—. Primero, un baño de burbujas. A continuación, un masaje. Y después de eso… —Castle se calló y movió las cejas, dirigiéndole una mirada expresiva a Kate.

—Oh, ¿de verdad?... —suspiró ella mientras la boca de Castle le rozaba la columna del cuello.

—¿Una noche sin niños? Tenemos que aprovecharnos al máximo de la situación.

—Shhh… No lo digas demasiado alto o lo gafarás —Kate atrapó el labio inferior de Castle entre sus dientes.

Salieron tambaleándose del ascensor, entraron en el loft y ella enseguida los guió hacia el dormitorio.

—Vamos a empezar con el _postre_ primero —murmuró la detective, quitándole la chaqueta a Castle y soltándole los botones de la camisa con destreza—. Sólo por si acaso.

* * *

Kate estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Castle y la mano de éste se movía lentamente arriba y abajo, recorriendo su espalda desnuda con la punta de sus dedos.

—¿Quieres que empiece a llenar la bañera? —murmuró él.

—¿Oyes eso? —preguntó Beckett, levantando y ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado. Podía jurar que acababa de oír…

—¿El qué?

Justo en el momento en que Castle agudizó el oído, alguien llamó a la puerta principal y se miraron el uno al otro con la misma expresión en sus rostros.

—Romy —dijeron a la vez.

Kate se levantó de la cama rápidamente, se puso su ropa interior, se echó una camiseta grande de su marido por encima y salió del dormitorio. Castle la siguió llevando unos pantalones de chándal. Se podía oír el desesperado llanto de su hija en el pasillo, al otro lado de la puerta de entrada. Al abrir, Beckett se encontró con Martha —que llevaba una bata encima de su camisón— y a Romy, envuelta en una manta, en sus brazos. La pequeña tenía la cara roja y lloraba a pleno pulmón. Grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus ya muy mojadas mejillas. En cuanto la niña vio a su madre, alargó sus cortos brazos hacia ella.

—Ma-ma —hipó. Kate la cogió inmediatamente y la abrazó fuertemente contra su pecho.

—Lo siento mucho niños —Martha se disculpó—. Pero lleva llorando más de media hora y los vecinos se estaban empezando a quejar.

—No pasa nada madre —Castle se acercó a Kate y le frotó la espalda a Gigi con dulzura.

—No te preocupes Martha —Kate le aseguró a su suegra—. Gracias.

Romy escondió la cara en el hueco del hombro de su madre, mojándole la camiseta con sus lágrimas. Su llanto se calmó y se convirtió en suaves gimoteos mezclados con hipo.

—No sé si tiene hambre —Martha les comentó—. Sólo se tomó medio biberón antes de que la pusiera a dormir.

—Gracias, Martha.

—Nos vemos mañana queridos —dijo ella y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

—Buenas noches madre.

Castle cerró la puerta y Kate se trasladó al sofá para sentarse.

—¿Quieres que prepare un biberón? —preguntó él en voz baja, dirigiéndose ya hacia la cocina.

—Sí, por favor.

Kate movió a Romy en sus brazos para que estuviera tumbada sobre su pecho y envolvió bien la manta alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo tembloroso. La bebé la miró con ojos rojos y vidriosos, un par de lágrimas brillando todavía en sus pestañas.

—Oh, cariño... —Kate se inclinó y le besó la nariz y las mejillas húmedas.

—Aquí tienes.

Castle le entregó un biberón. Ella lo cogió y lo llevó a la boca de Romy. La pequeña comenzó a beber enseguida, una de sus pequeñas manos agarrando la muñeca de su madre con fuerza. Castle se sentó junto a Kate en el sofá, colocando un brazo por encima de sus hombros, y cogió uno de los pies de su hija con su otra mano. Ambos padres contemplaron a Romy mientras se bebía la leche, con párpados medio cerrados. Lo único que se oía en la silenciosa sala era la respiración profunda de la niña y la succión del biberón. De vez en cuando, la pequeña soltaba un suave murmullo de satisfacción, pero sus pequeños dedos no soltaron la muñeca de su madre en ningún momento.

Unos minutos más tarde, el timbre de un teléfono rompió el silencio.

—Oh, dios mío —masculló Beckett, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

El escritor encontró el móvil de su mujer y contestó por ella.

—Castle —dijo, sentándose en un sillón frente al sofá—. Hola Ryan… Sí —soltó un suspiro, pasándose una mano por la cara—. Está bien, sí. Gracias… Enseguida vengo.

—¿Oliver?

—Síp. Quiere venir a casa...

—...venir a casa —dijo ella a la vez que él.

Castle se puso en pie y se metió en el dormitorio. Un minuto más tarde, volvió a aparecer, vestido y con su propio móvil en la mano.

—Enseguida vuelvo —se agachó y le dio a Kate un pequeño beso en los labios.

* * *

Cuando llegó al apartamento de Ryan, Castle encontró a Oliver acurrucado en el sofá contra el lado de Jenny. El escritor se acercó y se arrodilló en el suelo frente a él.

—Hola enano —le murmuró y su hijo enseguida le echó los brazos alrededor del cuello—. ¿Quieres ir a casa?

Castle sintió como Oliver asentía contra su hombro. Se levantó del suelo, cogiendo al niño en sus brazos, y las piernas de éste se enrocaron alrededor de su cintura de forma automática. Ollie apretó su mejilla contra el hombro de su padre y se le entrecerraron los ojos.

—Lo siento, tío —Ryan le dijo, entregándole la mochila de Oliver.

—¿Quizás la próxima vez? —Jenny murmuró suavemente, mirando a Oliver con dulzura. El pequeño asintió otra vez y ella sonrió y le pasó una mano por el pelo.

—Gracias por todo chicos —Castle besó la mejilla de Jenny y le estrechó la mano a Ryan—. Buenas noches.

* * *

Era poco más de medianoche cuando Caste abrió la puerta del loft y entró en casa, llevando a un inconsciente Oliver en sus brazos. El pequeño se había quedado dormido en cuanto se metieron en el asiento trasero del coche al salir del apartamento de Ryan. Castle cerró la puerta con sigilo, se quitó los zapatos y subió las escaleras. Una tenue luz salía del dormitorio de Gigi e iluminaba el suelo del pasillo. Castle se asomó a la habitación y vio a Kate recostada en el sillón de la esquina, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos alrededor de la espalda de Gigi. Ésta estaba tumbada contra el pecho de su madre. El escritor se acercó en silencio y se agachó junto a ellas, con cuidado de no menear a Oliver. Kate estaba dormida pero Gigi tenía sus grandes ojos azules abiertos, el pulgar metido en la boca y la cabeza apoyada sobre el corazón de su madre.

—Hola bebé —la voz de Castle era apenas un susurro. La pequeña extendió un brazo y tocó la mejilla de Oliver con la punta de sus deditos—. Voy a meter a tu hermano en la cama, ¿de acuerdo?

Castle se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la habitación de Oliver, pero Gigi empezó a quejarse, extendiendo su mano hacia el niño en brazos de Castle.

—¿Qué pasa, cielo? —preguntó Kate, despertándose—. Ay, hola —dijo cuando vio que Castle había vuelto.

—Creo que quiere a Oliver.

Beckett refunfuñó.

—Mételo en la cuna con ella. Es tarde y estoy demasiado cansada…

Después de meter a Oliver en la cuna, Castle cogió a Gigi de los brazos de Kate y la acostó junto a su hermano mayor. La niña se tumbó de lado, puso un brazo sobre la cintura de Ollie y cerró los ojos. Con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, el escritor volvió la mirada hacia Kate y su sonrisa se ensanchó. Los ojos de la detective se habían vuelto a cerrar. Castle se acercó a ella, la agarró de ambas manos y tiró suavemente de ellas, levantándola del sillón.

—Vamos a meterte a ti también en la cama, señora Castle.

* * *

**Perdonad si hay algún error ortográfico, al final acabo por no verlos :P**


	4. Chapter 4

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_3 semanas y 5 días más tarde…_

No podía haber nada mejor. Verano, un perfecto clima soleado, de vacaciones en _Los Hamptons_ con su marido e hijos durante tres largas semanas… Cada día arena y mar, largos paseos por el bulevar al caer la tarde, acurrucarse cada noche en el porche entre los brazos de Castle, la fresca y salada brisa acariciándole la cara… La vida no podría ser mejor.

Ese día, como la mayoría de los días, habían pasado toda la mañana en la playa y al mediodía habían almorzado en casa. A continuación los niños se habían echado una siesta —juntos por supuesto—, y mamá y papá habían disfrutado de su propia clase de siesta de adultos.

A las cuatro y media de la tarde, Beckett estaba recostada en una tumbona en el porche, bajo la sombra de un árbol, leyendo tranquilamente un libro en su bikini. Podía oír a lo lejos el chapoteo del agua mientras Castle jugaba con los niños en la piscina. Sus risas —las risitas agudas de los niños y las carcajadas profundas de Castle— hacían eco y le llegaban a los oídos desde el otro lado de la gran extensión de césped.

Kate se incorporó ligeramente, estiró el cuello para mirar por encima de la baja vegetación y les vio en el nivel inferior a su izquierda. Castle estaba de pie junto al borde de la piscina, haciéndose el despistado. Los niños se le acercaron por detrás, le empujaron dentro del agua y se echaron a reír. Como ninguno de los dos pequeños sabía nadar todavía, llevaban chalecos salvavidas; Ollie uno verde y Gigi uno de color rosa. Castle nadó a la superficie, se sacudió el pelo y Oliver se lanzó al agua con él. Cuando Castle abrió los brazos para atraparla, Gigi saltó también, directamente a los brazos de su padre. Puede que sólo tuviera trece meses de edad pero la pequeña ya era muy valiente. Kate sonrió y volvió la vista de nuevo a la página de su libro.

Unos minutos más tarde el chapoteo del agua cesó y reinó el silencio.

—¡Hola mama!— llamó alegremente Ollie unos metros más allá.

—Hola tesoro —respondió ella, mirando por encima del borde de sus gafas de sol, siguiéndole con la mirada mientras el niño pasaba por delante suyo de camino al interior de la casa—. ¿Adónde vas? —preguntó, recelosa.

—¡Lavabo!

—Ajá.

—¡Mama! —la voz aguda de su hija entonó. Kate volvió la mirada y vio a la bebé escalando lentamente a gatas los tres escalones del porche.

—Hola tesoro —Kate mantuvo sus ojos en la pequeña mientras ésta cruzaba el cobertizo y entraba en la casa tras su hermano mayor. La niña era como la sombra de Oliver. Donde quiera que fuese él, ella le seguía. Hiciese lo que hiciese él, ella también lo hacía—. ¿Y adónde vas_ tú_, renacuaja? —Kate preguntó, divertida.

—Ava-bo —balbuceó la niña, mostrando sus diminutos dientes blancos en una sonrisa.

—Claaaaro —murmuró Beckett, sonriendo y arqueando las cejas al mismo tiempo, preguntándose por qué un bebé de un año de edad que llevaba puesto un Babykini y que aún no sabía usar el orinal, necesitaba ir al lavabo.

—¡Hola mama! —exclamó Castle.

—Hola teso —Kate empezó a responder instintivamente y Rick se rió por su desliz—. ¿Tú también vas al lavabo?

—No. Los niños y yo tenemos sed. ¿Quieres un _smoothie_?

—No, gracias. Pero… —Kate le sonrió de forma atractiva, ladeando la cabeza y mirándole por entre sus largas pestañas—, no le diría que no a un batido de fresa.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Gigi salió de la casa bebiendo de su vaso entrenador. Sus cortos rizos castaños todavía brillaban con gotas de agua. Castle le había quitado el chaleco salvavidas, dejándola solamente en su pañal bañador. Colocando el vaso en el suelo, junto a la tumbona de su madre, la niña comenzó a tirar del pañal mojado hacia abajo pero enseguida chilló frustrada porque no podía bajárselo. Beckett dejó el libro a un lado, bajó las piernas de la tumbona y se sentó de lado. Tirando del brazo de la pequeña, atrajo a su hija hasta tenerla de pie entre sus rodillas y la ayudó a quitarse el pañal. Luego Kate le volvió a entregar el vaso bebé y Gigi siguió bebiendo.

—Mama —murmuró la niña con la boca llena de agua, alzando los brazos hacia su madre.

Kate la cogió y la sentó sobre su regazo, sintiendo el culito desnudo de su hija húmedo contra sus muslos. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y la niña se acurrucó contra el pecho de su madre. Su piel desprendía un leve olor a cloro mezclado con la fragancia dulce del protector solar.

—¿Has terminado de nadar por hoy, cariño? —Gigi asintió con un movimiento de cabeza contra el hombro de su madre. Kate le empezó a acariciar suavemente sus piernas regordetas y su barriguita redonda, sintiendo bajo las yemas de los dedos que la suave piel de bebé de su hija estaba un poco fría por el agua de la piscina. Justo en el momento en que la detective volvió a presionar sus labios sobre el pelo de Gigi, Kate notó que un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de la pequeña—. Por qué no nos damos una ducha tú y yo, ¿eh?

Beckett se puso en pie y, sosteniendo a su hija contra su pecho, entró en la casa.

—Me voy a dar una ducha con Romy, ¿de acuerdo? —Kate asomó la cabeza en la cocina donde Oliver y Castle estaban ocupados troceando fruta para los smoothies y el batido.

—Vale —contestaron los dos a la vez.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, libres de sal y cloro, y vestidas con ropa limpia, las dos chicas salieron del dormitorio para ir al encuentro de los chicos. Cuando pasaron por delante de la cocina, Beckett atisbó algo por el rabillo del ojo y se detuvo en seco. Pero, ¿qué...?

—¿Ha habido algún terremoto del que yo no me haya percatado? —Kate salió al porche y dejó a Gigi en el suelo—. ¿Quién va a limpiar ese _desastroso desorden_ en la cocina? —exigió, cruzándose de brazos y dirigiendo una mirada seria a las espaldas de su marido e hijo, quienes estaban sentados al sol en el último peldaño de las escaleras.

Como uno solo, padre e hijo volvieron lentamente sus cabezas hacia Beckett, ambos sorbiendo su smoothie de una pajita y con idénticos grandes e inocentes ojos, y le sonrieron tímidamente.

* * *

—Eh, cariño —Castle entró en la sala de estar donde Kate estaba mirando una película de dibujos animados con los niños—. Ya he terminado con la cocina, así que voy a empezar con la tienda.

—¿Tienda? —preguntó ella confusa.

—Sí. Dijimos que dormiríamos fuera en el jardín esta noche.

Oh vaya, pensó Beckett. Se había olvidado completamente de eso, y secretamente deseaba que ellos se hubieran olvidado también.

—Realmente _preferiría_ no hacerlo —susurró Kate muy bajo para que Oliver no la oyera. Aun así, el niño se volvió hacia ella.

—Mama, lo prometiste —se quejó.

—¿Por qué no acampas tú con papá fuera? Será como un campamento de chicos. Yo dormiré con Gigi dentro.

—¡Nooo! —El niño se levantó de la gruesa alfombra del suelo y se colocó entre las piernas de su madre—. Mama, por favor. _¿Porfi, porfi? —s_us ojos se llenaron de lágrimas e hizo pucheros con sus labios. Gigi, habiéndose olvidado de la película por completo, miraba de una cara a otra, no teniendo ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

—Vamos Kate. _Prometiste_ que acamparíamos fuera antes de volver a casa. Es nuestra última noche aquí —Castle intentó razonar con ella.

Kate apartó los ojos de Rick, mirando a la cara triste de Oliver, y finalmente se dio por vencida.

—De acuerdo... Está bien.

El rostro del niño se iluminó como en la mañana de Navidad. Acercó la cara de su madre a la suya y le dio un fuerte beso.

* * *

De pie, frente al espejo del cuarto de baño, en pijama y con chanclas, Beckett escupió el dentífrico en el lavabo, se enjuagó la boca, y aclaró el cepillo de dientes.

—Mama —Ollie apareció en el umbral de la puerta, en pijama pero descalzo—, estamos listos.

—¿Dónde está tu padre? —preguntó ella mientras se secaba la cara con una toalla.

—Ya está fuera con Gigi. Me dijo que viniera a buscarte.

—¿Te has lavado los dientes? —el niño mostró sus pequeños dientes blancos mientras asentía—. Y, ¿ya has ido al baño?

—No —sonrió dulcemente.

—Pues venga —Beckett hizo un gesto con el brazo.

Oliver entró en el baño, se bajó los pantalones del pijama y, con gran esfuerzo, se subió y se sentó sobre el inodoro. Kate iba a minimizar las posibilidades de que el niño la despertara en mitad de la noche porque tenía que ir al baño.

—¿Mama? ¿Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales otra vez esta noche? —preguntó el niño esperanzado, apoyando los codos sobre sus rodillas y columpiando sus piernas.

—No cariño. Eso sólo fue ayer. Tendremos que esperar al año que viene, al próximo 4 de julio —Kate le explicó.

—Ah.

—¿Has terminado?

—¡Síp! —Oliver saltó al suelo y se subió los pantalones mientras su madre tiraba de la cadena.

Cogiendo su pequeña mano en la suya, Kate y Ollie salieron del dormitorio y se dirigieron abajo, apagando a su paso todas las luces encendidas del piso de arriba. Cuando llegaron al porche, Beckett cogió al niño en brazos —las piernas del pequeño envolviéndose en torno a su cintura de forma automática—, y lo llevó hasta la gran tienda de campaña. La construcción casera que Castle había conseguido levantar usando grandes sábanas, algo de cuerda y un par de palos, estaba instalada bajo un gran árbol, en medio de la vasta extensión de césped del jardín.

El sol ya se había puesto y los últimos vestigios de luz teñían el horizonte en diferentes tonos morados, rojos y naranjas. Kate podía ver las siluetas de Romy y Castle proyectadas sobre la pálida sábana mientras agitaban los rayos de luz de las linternas. Kate se inclinó, sujetando a Oliver de forma segura sobre su cadera, metió la cabeza en la apertura entre las sábanas, y ojeó el interior de la tienda.

—¿Estás seguro de que es _seguro_? —Beckett le preguntó a Castle, quién estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en medio de uno de los dos grandes colchones que había sacado de la casa.

—Absolutamente —sonrió él petulante. Ella frunció el ceño, todavía algo dudosa, pero soltó a su hijo sobre el colchón, y él saltó y se dejó caer sobre una almohada, riendo alegremente.

—Mami, tú duermes aquí —dijo el pequeño, dándole unas palmaditas al sitio a su izquierda. Kate se puso de rodillas y gateó sobre el colchón hasta llegar al lado de su hijo.

—¿Quién quiere jugar a un juego? —exclamó Castle.

—¡Yo, yo! —Oliver empezó a dar saltos sobre del colchón y Gigi le imitó.

—¡Dios! Rick no los excites tanto, o nunca se dormirán —se quejó Beckett mientras intentaba que los niños volvieran a sentarse antes de que tropezaran y tiraran la tienda abajo.

—¿Puedes sujetar esto, cielo? —Castle le entregó la linterna a Kate—. Está bien… Oliver ven aquí. Siéntate junto a Gigi —Castle se arrodilló en medio de la tienda, cerca de donde su mujer sujetaba la linterna, dirigiendo el haz de luz hacia la tela—. Ahí va. Ahora prestad atención. ¿Quién puede adivinar qué es esto? —Castle unió sus dedos y la sombra de un animal apareció frente a ellos, proyectada sobre la tela blanca.

—¡Un perro! —Ollie respondió de forma casi inmediata.

—¡Bien! Bueno, la primera era fácil. ¿Qué hay de esta?

Jugaron a adivinar los nombres de los animales que Castle hacía con sus dedos durante diez minutos. Hubo conejos, mariposas, lobos, cerdos y cabras.

—La última, ¿de acuerdo? Ollie deja que tu hermana adivine ésta primero —los dedos de Castle adquirieron la forma de un pájaro sobre la sábana.

—¡Oh! ¡Lo sé, lo sé! —el niño chilló.

—¡Shhh! No lo digas —Castle silenció a su hijo.

—Gigi, ¿qué es eso? —le preguntó Kate dulcemente a la niña.

La pequeña se sacó el chupete de la boca para responder.

—Pío-pío-pío.

—¡Buena chica! —Castle y Beckett aclamaron y aplaudieron, y los labios de Gigi se curvaron en una gran sonrisa.

—Eso es un pájaro, Gigi —Oliver le explicó a su hermana con una sonrisa, y luego le dio un beso y la abrazó.

—Bien. Es muy tarde. Hora de irse a la cama.

Se metieron bajo las sábanas —los dos niños entre mamá y papá—, y Oliver se acurrucó contra el pecho de Kate mientras Castle acunaba a Gigi entre sus brazos. Las linternas fueron apagadas y se vieron rodeados por la oscuridad, el canto de los grillos y el lejano susurro de las olas sobre la arena.

—¿Mami? —Oliver murmuró en voz baja.

—¿Sí, cariño?

El niño permaneció callado por un momento y luego susurró:

—Te quiero.

Las comisuras de los labios de Kate se curvaron en una sonrisa.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró al oído.

—¿Mucho? —preguntó él en voz baja.

Kate oyó cómo Castle intentaba contener una risa.

—Mucho, mucho, _muchísimo_.

El niño soltó una risita dulce y ella le besó la frente y lo abrazó más cerca de ella. Castle alargó el brazo y agarró la mano de Kate. Ella alzó la vista a su cara y sus miradas se encontraron en la oscuridad.

—Te quiero —Castle murmuró en voz muy baja. Ella le dio un apretón a su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.

* * *

**Muchas gracias!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_9 semanas más tarde…_

—¡Ya está bien! —Beckett golpeó fuertemente la superficie de la mesa con la mano.

Sobresaltado por el grito de su madre, Oliver levantó la cabeza de repente y dio un salto en la silla, dejando caer su tenedor al suelo sin querer. Castle se levantó y cogió un tenedor limpio para el niño. Volviendo a apoyar el codo sobre la mesa junto a su plato, Ollie descansó la mejilla en la palma de su mano, su cabeza balanceándose ligeramente hacia delante, y sus ojos se cerraron.

—¡Ya es suficiente, jovencita! —Kate le dirigió una mirada de enfado a su hija, la cual estaba sentada en una trona a su lado, a la cabeza de la mesa.

—No —dijo Gigi con voz aguda y una sonrisa en el rostro. Esa había sido la palabra favorita de la niña las últimas dos semanas. Respondía a todo con un '_No_'.

A continuación, la pequeña simplemente se echó hacia atrás en el asiento y se rió dulcemente, un destello travieso iluminando sus ojos azules, mientras encogía los hombros en un gesto inocente. Una pequeña risa escapó de la boca de Castle y Kate desvió la mirada al frente, frunciendo el ceño con desaprobación en dirección de su marido.

—No estás ayudando, Rick —le reprendió.

Él apretó los labios pero sus ojos todavía brillaban con diversión.

—Kate, es sólo un bebé —indultó Castle, su tono de voz mezclado con un deje de humor, y sus ojos desplazándose a su hija, quien estaba observando a mamá y papá con una gran sonrisa en el rostro—. No sabe lo que hac-

La mano de Kate voló hacia la niña cuando ésta estaba a punto de tirar el bol lleno de la mezcla de calabaza, boniato, zanahoria y pasta por encima del borde de la bandeja de la sillita.

—¿En serio, Rick? —expresó Beckett, arrebatándole la comida a la pequeña y poniendo el bol fuera de su alcance—. Sabe _exactamente_ lo que está haciendo. Nos toma el pelo. ¡Está jugando con nosotros!

Castle cortó un pedazo de su filete, lo mojó en la cremosa salsa y se lo metió en la boca.

—Cariño —continuó él mientras masticaba—, tiene 15 meses de edad. Es sólo una fase.

—Estás cegado. Te tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano… Todo esto empezó la semana pasada cuando Oliver comenzó prescolar. Así que sólo puedo suponer que se está rebelando —Beckett dirigió su atención de nuevo a Gigi, acercando su silla a la trona—. Te he advertido dos veces. Una vez más y _no _dormirás con Ollie esta noche —dijo con autoridad, apuntando un dedo firme a la cara de la pequeña.

El rostro de Gigi se volvió serio. Frunciendo las cejas y apretando sus pequeños labios rojos en una expresión molesta, la niña miró fijamente a su madre. Beckett le sostuvo la mirada un momento largo, y luego cogió el bol y lo colocó sobre la bandeja de la trona. Con la pequeña cuchara de plástico —de color rosa y lila—, Kate cogió un poco del puré y lo acercó a la boca de Gigi.

—¡No! —chilló la niña.

A unos pocos centímetros de su cara, Gigi agitó el brazo y golpeó con fuerza la mano Kate. La cuchara y su contenido salieron volando por los aires. Cuando la niña dejó caer el brazo sobre la bandeja de la trona, el golpe volcó y tiró el bol, y la comida se derramó por todas partes, salpicando las patas de la mesa y la trona, el suelo y la ropa de Beckett con manchas de puré de color naranja.

—Muy bien —Kate gruñó entre dientes y se dirigió a Castle—. Ocúpate tú de ella.

Beckett se levantó de la silla y se agachó para recoger el bol —ahora vacío— del suelo. Olvidándose de su propia comida —que se había enfriado en el plato—, Kate se dirigió a la cocina y dejó el bol sucio en el fregadero. A su espalda, oyó como Castle dejaba los cubiertos sobre la mesa y empujaba la silla hacia atrás mientras se ponía en pie. Beckett puso las manos sobre el borde de la encimera, apoyándose e intentando calmarse, y cerró los ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Kate…

Ella volvió la cabeza a la voz de Castle. Éste había sacado a Romy de la trona y la sostenía en sus brazos. Castle hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia la mesa. Ella siguió su línea visual y sus ojos se posaron sobre Oliver. El brazo izquierdo del niño descansaba sobre la mesa y su cabeza estaba escondida en su codo doblado. Beckett se acercó a su hijo y le miró por encima de su hombro. El pequeño se había quedado dormido; sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba suavemente por la boca ligeramente abierta.

—Voy a lavarla un poco —Castle mencionó mientras subía las escaleras con Gigi, y Kate asintió.

Luego volvió a bajar la vista hacia Oliver y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. Ollie había empezado prescolar la semana anterior. Las primeras dos mañanas habían sido todo llantos y gritos, pero al final se había adaptado muy bien. Se divertía y jugaba con niños de su edad todo el día, por lo que cada noche estaba completamente exhausto. Esta era, sin embargo, la primera vez que se quedaba dormido durante la cena.

Con cuidado de no despertarle, Kate le cogió en brazos —la cabeza de Oliver cayendo sobre el hombro de su madre, y sus brazos y piernas colgando sin fuerzas a ambos lados de su pequeño cuerpo—, y Kate le besó la frente.

* * *

Castle llegó al rellano superior de las escaleras y giró, adentrándose en el pasillo. Kate estaba sentada en el suelo, apoyada contra el marco de la puerta del dormitorio de Romy, con los brazos alrededor de sus piernas y la frente apoyada sobre las rodillas.

—Puedo oírla desde mi oficina… —dijo él por encima de los gritos y lloros de Gigi mientras se acercaba a Kate—. ¿No deberíamos entrar y ver cómo está?

—La niña está bien. No podemos ceder ahora… —Kate ladeó la cabeza y le miró. Castle llevaba una expresión de poco convencimiento en el rostro, y ella añadió—, Si no puedes soportarlo, vuelve abajo.

Castle vaciló, frunciendo las cejas y apretando los labios. Cuando finalmente se decidió, se apoyó contra el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio de su hija y se deslizó hacia abajo por la pared hasta tocar el suelo.

Esperaron en silencio; Castle movía nerviosamente sus manos y se mordía la uña del pulgar; Beckett se mordisqueaba el labio inferior mientras miraba fijamente el suelo. Largos minutos pasaron pero el llanto de su hija no paró, en cualquier caso, se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Entre sollozos llamaba a mamá o gritaba el nombre de Ollie.

—Kate, ha pasado casi media hora. No puedo… —Castle sacudió la cabeza.

Beckett apretó la base de las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos y suspiró. Empujándose hacia arriba, se puso en pie, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación de la niña, Castle entrando tras ella pisándole los talones. Gigi estaba de pie en la cuna, sus manos alrededor de la barandilla, su cara roja y sus ojos hinchados, y grandes lágrimas corriendo por sus ya muy mojadas mejillas.

Kate la sacó de la cuna y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Le empezó a frotar la espalda, moviendo su mano en círculos, intentando calmar el llanto y el hipo de la pequeña. Con un pañuelo, Castle le secó las lágrimas y le limpió los mocos a Gigi, y luego le dio un poco de agua. La niña bebió de su vaso bebé pero se atragantó y empezó a toser. Kate le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y Romy se calmó.

—Ol-lie —sollozó débilmente, acurrucando la cabeza contra el cuello de su madre.

—Lo siento tesoro, pero esta noche no —Kate le murmuró al oído.

Nuevas lágrimas se acumularon en los ojos de Gigi y rodaron silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Castle le besó la punta de la nariz y le acarició el pelo con delicadeza mientras Kate la mecía suavemente, cambiando su peso de un lado a otro. Unos minutos más tarde, Gigi finalmente se calló y se quedó dormida, totalmente agotada, y Kate la acostó en la cuna.

* * *

Eran casi las siete de la mañana cuando Beckett recorrió el pasillo, abrió la puerta y entró en el dormitorio de Oliver.

—Cariño, es hora de levant —Kate se detuvo en seco y frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo—? Oliver estaba dormido en su cama y, junto a él, se encontraba _Gigi_.

Kate volvió abajo, entró en el cuarto de baño del dormitorio principal y abrió la puerta de cristal de la ducha.

—¿La has sacado tú? —gritó por encima del fuerte murmullo del agua. Castle se sobresaltó y la botella de champú se deslizó de entre sus dedos y cayó sobre su pie.

—¡Ay! —agachándose, se frotó los dedos del pie y luego volvió la mirada hacia arriba para mirarla a la cara—. ¡Dios, Kate! Me has asust-

—¿Lo has hecho? —presionó ella, interrumpiéndole.

—¿Hacer _qué_?

_—Romy_ está dormida en la cama de Oliver —Beckett le miró con desconfianza.

—Pues no. Yo no la he dejado salir —se defendió él.

* * *

A la siguiente noche, los dos adultos estaban sentados al pie de la cama de matrimonio, ambos observando fijamente —a través de la pequeña pantalla del escucha bebés— a su hija dentro de la cuna, en el piso de arriba. Cuando la habían acostado, hacía apenas diez minutos, Gigi sólo se había quejado por un momento.

Ahora, sólo podían esperar a que ocurriera y así confirmar sus sospechas.

—Ahí va —Castle susurró un par de minutos más tarde.

Vieron como Gigi se levantaba y caminaba hasta una esquina de la cuna. Pasó los brazos por encima de la barandilla y, sujetándose con fuerza, lentamente levantó una pierna y enganchó el pie alrededor del cabezal de la cuna. Utilizó esa posición de palanca para alzar la otra pierna y enseguida estaba balanceando su cuerpo estirado sobre el borde de la cuna. Entonces pasó ambas piernas por encima del cabezal y se deslizó hacia abajo sobre la superficie del exterior de la cuna hasta que estaba colgada de sus brazos. Estiró los pies y sus dedos tocaron el borde inferior de la madera. Sólo tuvo que dar un paso más hacia abajo y llegó al suelo. Toda la operación no le había llevado más de un minuto.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Castle con un suspiro.

—¡Oh… dios mío! —Kate se había quedado sin habla. Miró a Castle y vio que su rostro reflejaba el mismo asombro que ella sentía. Un segundo más tarde sus miradas se desplazaron de nuevo a la pantalla y vislumbraron a Gigi saliendo del dormitorio antes de desaparecer del campo de visión de la cámara del monitor.

Kate dejó el escucha bebés en el colchón a su espalda y los dos se limitaron a mirar a la nada. Les llevó un minuto procesar lo que acababan de presenciar y lo que ello significaba. Se miraron el uno al otro e inmediatamente saltaron de la cama y corrieron escaleras arriba.

Se detuvieron por un breve momento en el umbral antes de entrar en el dormitorio. La niña ya había subido a la cama de Oliver y se había metido bajo las sábanas. Acurrucada contra su hermano mayor, Gigi ya estaba dormida.

Kate volvió la cabeza hacia Castle, sus cejas arqueadas con incredulidad.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —susurró.

Él se encogió de hombros y meneó la cabeza, una sonrisa de asombro extendiéndose en sus labios.

—No tengo ni idea.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_6 semanas más tarde…_

—¡Mama!

Oliver corrió hacia ella en cuanto la vio caminar en dirección a su clase. Beckett se arrodilló en medio del pasillo y él se lanzó en el abrazo de su madre, envolviendo sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de su cuello. El niño rió cuando su madre lo apretujó, sacudiéndolo ligeramente de un lado a otro, y luego se echó hacia atrás y le besó.

—¿Te has divertido, cariño?

—¡Ajá! He hecho algo para ti —dijo él con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Se quitó la mochila de los hombros y se arrodilló delante de ella. Abriendo la cremallera, metió la mano dentro de la bolsa y sacó una hoja de papel—. ¡Mira! —Ollie sostenía un colorido dibujo.

—¡Oh, guau! ¡Es precioso, cariño! —la deslumbrante sonrisa del niño se ensanchó—. ¿Crees que nos queda sitio para colgarlo en la nevera? —él asintió con la cabeza. Era todo un artista. Raro era el día en que volviera a casa del colegio sin un dibujo para alguien.

—¡He hecho dibujos para todos! —Oliver exclamó emocionado mientras empezaba a sacarlos de su pequeña mochila y los colocaba en los brazos de su madre—. Para papá y Gigi, para Alexis, para la abuela y el abuelo, los tíos Ryan y Espo, uno para la tía Lanie, y uno para la Capitán Gates…

—Son muy bonitos tesoro pero, ¿por qué no me los enseñas cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿eh?

Kate le ayudó a meter los dibujos de nuevo en la mochila.

—Buenas tardes, detective Beckett —la profesora de Oliver la saludó desde la puerta del aula, a un par de metros de distancia. Detrás de la mujer mayor, una docena de niños corrían y gritaban alrededor de las pequeñas mesas y sillas. Kate se levantó del suelo.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Brook.

—Debería saber que… está _un poco_ agitado —la mujer mencionó a la vez que miraba a Oliver—. Por culpa de la lluvia, los niños no han podido jugar fuera hoy, así que están todos un poco _demasiado_ sobreexcitados —le explicó a Kate con una sonrisa mientras que Oliver tiraba de la mano de su madre, arrastrándola hacia la calle, demostrando claramente el punto de su maestra.

—Menos mal que es viernes —las dos mujeres se rieron, pero Ollie se estaba impacientando. Con ambas manos envueltas alrededor de la muñeca de Kate, el niño le dio otro fuerte tirón al brazo de su madre—. Bueno, será mejor que me lo lleve a casa. Que tenga un buen fin de semana.

—Ustedes también. ¡Adiós, Oliver!

—¡Adiós, señorita Brook! —Oliver se despidió con la mano mientras se alejaban.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas de salida, Kate se detuvo y se agachó para cerrar la cremallera de la chaqueta de Oliver y cubrirle la cabeza con la capucha.

—Ven aquí, cariño —Kate le cogió en brazos, balanceándolo sobre su cadera y sosteniéndolo contra su pecho—. ¿Listo? —con el hombro izquierdo, Beckett empujó la puerta hacia fuera y salió. Con un movimiento rápido, abrió el paraguas y corrió bajo la lluvia hacia su coche, aparcado al otro lado de la calle.

* * *

Eran poco más de las diez de la noche. Fuera seguía lloviendo sin parar. Kate miró a través de la cortina de agua que desfiguraba el cristal de la ventana y vio, en la distancia, un relámpago iluminar el cielo oscuro, perfilando gruesos nubarrones sobre el horizonte, lejos de la ciudad. Quince segundos más tarde, el lejano rumor del trueno llegó a sus oídos y una pequeña sonrisa de anticipación se extendió sobre sus labios.

Cerró las cortinas y se volvió hacia el dormitorio de su hijo, bañado en la suave luz de la pequeña lámpara de noche cerca de la cama de Oliver. El niño estaba profundamente dormido, con un brazo colgando por encima del borde del colchón, y el otro envuelto alrededor de su cabeza. Beckett se inclinó, le besó suavemente en la frente, y cruzó el pasillo para ver como estaba la niña. Kate se acercó a la cuna y vio a Gigi durmiendo como un ángel. Desde que la pequeña había aprendido a salir de la cuna, había sido un verdadero reto para Castle y Beckett conseguir que la niña siguiera durmiendo en su cuna. Pero unas tres semanas atrás, Castle había tenido la inspiradora e inteligente idea de regalarle a su hija una muñeca. Gigi se había enamorado de ella de inmediato y, desde entonces, se iba a dormir cada noche con la muñeca envuelta entre sus pequeños y regordetes brazos.

Inclinándose por encima de la barandilla, Kate ajustó la manta alrededor de la niña, y volvió abajo.

—Están completamente dormidos —anunció en un murmuro bajo tras cerrar la puerta de la oficina. Castle estaba sentado en el sofá de piel con el mando a distancia en una mano, haciendo zapping por los canales. Kate se interpuso entre él y el televisor, y él estiró el cuello hacia un lado para mirar por alrededor de su cuerpo. Ella le robó el mando de sus dedos y apagó la televisión.

—¡Eh! —empezó a protestar—, ¡Estaba viendo eso!

Beckett se inclinó sobre él, presionando las rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Castle y sentándose sobre sus piernas, y entrelazó sus brazos libremente alrededor del cuello de su marido. Luego empezó a acariciarle la línea de la mandíbula con sus labios, y le pasó las manos por su corto pelo, sus dedos masajeando suavemente su cuero cabelludo. Castle mantuvo sus manos sobre las caderas de Kate y tragó saliva.

—Creo que encontrarás mi programación para la noche mucho más _entretenida_ que la de la tele —ronroneó ella en el oído de Castle al mismo tiempo que la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza contra las ventanas y el techo de cristal. Luego, el destello de un relámpago iluminó la oficina, haciéndoles experimentar un viaje en el tiempo, volviendo cinco años atrás.

* * *

Un fuerte estruendo lo despertó de un susto. Estaba muy oscuro; su lámpara de noche no brillaba y las estrellas en el techo apenas relucían. La lluvia seguía repiqueteando contra el alféizar de las ventanas y el viento silbaba con un aullido furioso. Tirando de las sábanas hasta su barbilla y con los ojos muy abiertos, Oliver miró al techo mientras escuchaba los enfurecidos sonidos de la tormenta. De repente, un rayo centelleó a través de las cortinas y un estallido ensordecedor lo siguió casi de inmediato, haciendo temblar los cristales dentro de los marcos de las ventanas. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza pero, aun y así, el fuerte ruido sacudió su cama.

* * *

Era algo más tarde cuando Kate se despertó en el sofá, llevando una camiseta larga sobre su ropa interior, y tapada con una suave y cálida manta de lana. Un profundo murmullo resonó en su pecho cuando estiró los brazos y las piernas, sintiéndose perfectamente cómoda y relajada. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y vio a Castle sentado frente al escritorio, moviendo sus dedos rápidamente sobre el teclado de su portátil. Beckett también se percató de la media docena de velas esparcidas por la oficina. Se acercó a Castle y él giró la silla, permitiéndola sentarse de lado sobre su regazo.

—¿Un entorno romántico para otra ronda? —murmuró ella con voz ronca y profunda por el sueño y, aun así, logrando sonar sensual.

Castle se rió por lo bajo y envolvió la cintura de Kate con sus brazos.

—Sin energía —declaró él. Beckett se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo con una expresión de estupefacción en el rostro. Al darse cuenta de lo que ella había interpretado, Castle entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño—. Hay un apagón —aclaró, mientras que con una de sus manos acariciaba los muslos desnudos de Kate. Luego, con una sonrisa sugerente, continuó—, Siempre hay _energía_ para-

—¿Pa-pa?

Ambos levantaron la vista y vieron a Oliver en la puerta, medio escondido entre las sombras.

—Eh, enano. ¿Qué haces levantado? —preguntó Castle, girándolos a ambos en la silla.

Caminando descalzo, Oliver se aproximó al escritorio de su padre y cuando se detuvo frente a sus padres, la luz vacilante de las velas reveló sus ojos rojos y las lágrimas en sus mejillas. El niño alzó los brazos y Kate se inclinó rápidamente para subirlo a su regazo.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —susurró preocupada.

El labio inferior de Ollie empezó a temblar y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevas.

—Tengo miedo —gimoteó, su voz quebrándose al final, y con todo su cuerpo tiritando.

—¿Miedo de-? —Castle se quedó a media frase cuando un trueno rugió de nuevo con un crujido estridente. El niño saltó en los brazos de Kate, presionó su cara contra el hombro de su madre y empezó a llorar.

—¿Tienes miedo de la tormenta? —le murmuró ella en voz baja al oído, frotándole la espalda en círculos reconfortantes. Él asintió contra su hombro.

Kate desvió la mirada al rostro de Castle y él entendió la pregunta reflejada en los preocupados ojos de su mujer. Pasando suavemente una mano por el pelo de Oliver, Castle se acercó al oído de su hijo y le susurró:

—¿Quieres dormir con mamá y papá esta noche?

Oliver volvió la cabeza hacia su padre.

—Sí —respondió tan bajo que apenas oyeron la palabra.

—Vamos a la cama —Beckett se bajó del regazo de Castle, sosteniendo al niño todavía temblando contra su pecho, y se dirigió hacia el dormitorio.

—Papi, tú también —Oliver alargó el brazo, intentando alcanzar a su padre con la mano. Kate se detuvo y miró por encima del hombro.

—Enseguida voy compañero.

Castle guardó su trabajo, cerró la tapa del portátil y apagó las velas, todo quedando sumido en la oscuridad.

Justo cuando entraba a tientas en el dormitorio, Kate le preguntó:

—¿Podrías traerle un poco de agua?

—Claro —murmuró.

Un momento más tarde volvió con el agua, se arrodilló en la cama y le entregó el vaso a Kate. Ésta se lo llevó a Oliver a la boca y el niño dio un par de sorbos. Cuando terminó, Kate dejó el vaso sobre la mesita de noche, comprobó el monitor del escucha bebés para asegurarse de que Gigi estaba bien, y se acostó, cubriéndose con las sábanas y envolviendo a su hijo en sus brazos.

—¿Papa? —Oliver estiró el brazo, encontró la mano de su padre en la oscuridad, y tiró de sus dedos hacia él.

Castle se acercó más a ellos, desplazándose al centro del colchón, y pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura de Kate, creando entre sus cuerpos un pequeño refugio protector en el que Oliver se acurrucó, su pequeño cuerpo rozando los pechos de su madre y su padre. Enseguida, los truenos cesaron y la tormenta se alejó, dejando a su paso una suave llovizna. Un par de minutos más tarde, la respiración de Oliver se volvió lenta y acompasada, y se quedó dormido.

Castle besó a Kate en la boca y murmuró:

—Algún día le contaremos que fue concebido en una tormenta como ésta —luego apretó sus labios a la frente de Oliver y le susurró—, Buenas noches.

* * *

**:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_2 semanas y 6 días más tarde…_

Con una niña quejándose en sus brazos y un niño llorando aferrado a su pierna, Castle consiguió entrar en el loft. Dejó a Gigi en el suelo, le quitó el abrigo y la pequeña corrió directamente a sus juguetes. Castle se deshizo de su chaqueta y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a por el botiquín, Oliver siguiéndole los pasos, sus sollozos menguando poco a poco a silenciosos gimoteos.

De vuelta en el salón, Gigi ya se había apoderado de toda la zona de estar, arrastrando, volcando y vaciando cajas llenas de Duplo y bloques de construcción de colores, esparciéndolo todo sobre la gran alfombra. Entrando en la cocina, Castle cogió al niño y le sentó en la encimera junto al fregadero. El pequeño todavía llevaba su chaqueta así que Castle le ayudó a quitársela y a continuación se dispuso a atender la herida de su hijo.

En el camino de vuelta a casa desde el parque, Oliver había tropezado y había caído sobre la acera, aterrizando de cuatro patas. Tenía unos rasguños en la mano derecha y la rodilla izquierda de sus pantalones ahora albergaba un gran agujero desgarrado.

Castle desenvolvió el pañuelo de papel que había utilizado para vendar el arañazo sangrante, atrajo la pequeña mano bajo la luz de la cocina y examinó la herida. Oliver también se inclinó para mirar más de cerca. La capa inferior de piel expuesta se veía muy rosada y estaba manchada con un poco de tierra.

—Bueno, colega… No es nada grave, sólo un rasguño.

Castle extrajo una botella blanca y unas gasas del botiquín, cogió una del paquete y la empapó en líquido transparente de la botella.

—¡No papa, eso pica! —el niño trató de apartar el brazo.

—Oliver, estate quieto.

Castle agarró la mano de su hijo con firmeza y limpió la rascada con la gasa impregnada en agua oxigenada al tiempo que soplaba suavemente aire frío sobre la pequeña palma.

_—Au, au... —_Ollie inspiró un sollozo entre dientes y aspiró por la nariz, intentado contener las nuevas lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

Por último, Castle aplicó Betadine en la herida limpia con una bola de algodón.

—¿Ves? No ha sido tan malo, ¿verdad? Bueno, y ahora… ¿princesas Disney o Hello Kitty? —preguntó, sosteniendo dos cajas de tiritas.

—Papa —se rió el niño, burlándose de las tonterías de su padre, sus ojos llorosos arrugándose con diversión de nuevo.

_—¿Qué? —_Castle fingió desconcierto e hizo una mueca graciosa.

Ollie chasqueó la lengua y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad, dejando escapar un largo y exagerado suspiro.

—Esas son de Gigi —le explicó, haciendo un gesto de '_ya deberías saberlo' _con la mano buena y poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¡Yo quiero piratas!

Castle cogió una gran tirita de piratas cuadrada, la pegó en la palma de la mano de Oliver, y luego plantó un suave beso sobre ella.

* * *

Después de bañar a los niños, ponerles el pijama y darles de cenar, se quedaron jugando en la sala de estar donde Castle podía mantenerlos controlados mientras empezaba a preparar la cena para él y Kate. La tranquilidad no duró mucho; los dos pequeños monstruos empezaron a correr alrededor del espacio abierto, Gigi persiguiendo a su hermano mayor y riendo tan fuerte que casi perdió el equilibrio un par de veces. Cuando, en una de sus vueltas alrededor de la isla de la cocina, Oliver pasaba por detrás de su padre, Castle lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

—Oliver, bast —Gigi colisionó contra su pierna y Castle la sostuvo en pie antes de que pudiera caer hacia atrás. Inclinándose, miró a sus dos hijos, fijando sus ojos con una mirada penetrante—. ¿Sabéis lo que pasa cuando corréis? Que os caéis y os hacéis daño. Así que _nada de correr —_dijo con voz autoritaria, levantando un dedo delante de sus pequeños rostros.

Ambos obedecieron, durante un total de diez minutos. Castle empezaba a cortar tomates cherry para una ensalada cuando un movimiento llamó su atención. Levantó la cabeza y vio a los niños saltando en el sofá. Dejó el cuchillo a un lado, rodeó la cocina y se acercó a ellos.

—De acuerdo, se acabó… Vosotros dos, a la cama. _Ahora —e_xtendiendo los brazos, atrapó a Oliver en el aire y lo puso en el suelo—. Ve a lavarte los dientes, colega —Castle se volvió para apresar a su hija pero ella se escabulló hacia al otro lado del sofá—. Gigi ven aquí. Es hora de irse a dormir, princesa —Castle rodeó el extremo corto del sofá y se lanzó a por su brazo, pero la pequeña se escapó de su agarre y botó lejos de su alcance, riendo.

Y entonces es cuando sucedió; sus calcetines se deslizaron sobre la piel negra y resbaló del borde del sofá. Ocurrió tan rápido que Castle no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Antes de poder detenerlo, Gigi se precipitó boca abajo, se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de centro y cayó de lado sobre la alfombra de color arena. Ya estaba llorando y gritando cuando Castle rápidamente la recogió del suelo. Su corazón se disparó a un ritmo frenético al ver el rostro de su pequeña. Una gran cantidad de sangre manaba de un largo y profundo corte en su frente, mezclándose con los lagrimones rodando por sus mejillas, tiñéndolos de un rojo intenso.

El escritor corrió a la cocina, sacó un trapo blanco de un cajón, lo sostuvo bajo el grifo abierto y limpió la sangre de la cara de la niña. El corte, encima de su ojo derecho, era de unos cuatro centímetros de largo y seguía sangrando profusamente. Castle cogió otro trapo de cocina y lo presionó contra la herida abierta. Se giró y vio a Oliver paralizado en el primer escalón de la escalera.

—¡Oliver, ponte las botas y el abrigo!

Castle llamó al portero abajo para pedir un taxi, envolvió a su hija en una de sus chaquetas, cogió su teléfono, cartera y llaves, y en un minuto estaban saliendo por la puerta.

* * *

Castle atravesó a toda prisa las puertas correderas de la entrada de la zona de ambulancias de Emergencias con Gigi llorando en sus brazos y Oliver sujetando la cintura de su camisa. Pasó por el lado de dos hombres vestidos con ropa quirúrgica, esquivó a una anciana, y se golpeó el hombro contra el de un hombre alto con una chaqueta de cuero y llevando un casco bajo el brazo que se encaminaba hacia la salida. Castle se dirigió directamente a la recepción donde dos enfermeras estaban al teléfono.

La sala de espera estaba llena de gente. Dos hombres grandes y corpulentos, con las cabezas afeitadas y bigotes rubio ceniza, vestidos con pantalones vaqueros desgastados, chalecos negros de piel y brazos cubiertos de tatuajes, estaban sentados el uno junto al otro. Uno sostenía una bolsa de hielo contra su sien, y el otro, un pañuelo ensangrentado debajo de su nariz hinchada. Una mujer hispana tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de un muchacho. El chico aparentaba unos 15 años y parecía que estaba a punto de vomitar. Una joven enfermera estaba ayudando a una mujer muy embarazada a sentarse en una silla de ruedas, su marido estaba apoyado contra una pared tras ellas, hiperventilando. En el rincón más alejado, otro hombre mantenía su mano vendada contra su pecho.

Castle se inclinó sobre el mostrador y se dirigió a una mujer de mediana edad sentada detrás del escritorio.

—Disculpe —la mujer levantó un dedo, indicándole que esperara. _De eso nada, de ningún modo iba él a esperar—. _Necesito que alguien le eche un vistazo a mi hija. Se ha caído —dijo tan tranquilo como pudo.

La enfermera cubrió el teléfono con la mano, le miró y dijo:

—Un médico estará con usted enseguida. Si pudiera esper-

—¡Necesito un médico _ahora_!

—Yo le echaré un vistazo.

Castle se volvió hacia la voz tras él.

—Graci —_¡oh! _Estaba frente a Josh. El hombre de la moto _Josh. _El ex-novio de su mujer _Josh_. Llevaba un casco en la mano e iba vestido de paisano. Tras un momento incómodo, Castle asintió y dijo—, Gracias.

* * *

Josh les condujo a través de las puertas batientes de la sala de urgencias hasta una habitación de reconocimiento al final del pasillo. Castle tumbó a su hija sobre la camilla y subió a Oliver a una silla de plástico. Josh les dejó por un momento y regresó con una bata blanca sobre su ropa de calle. El médico se sentó en un taburete junto a la cabeza de Gigi y, con un chasquido, se puso un par de guantes blancos.

—Bueno... Vamos a ver que tenemos aquí.

La hemorragia se había detenido y, mientras Josh examinaba la herida, preguntó qué había ocurrido.

—Se cayó del sofá y se golpeó la cabeza contra la mesa de centro.

Castle no apartó los ojos de su bebé mientras respondía, suavemente acariciando su mejilla, secándole las lágrimas, y sosteniendo su diminuta mano. Gigi miraba con ojos asustados del médico a su padre, y cuando Josh se inclinó sobre ella, los labios de la pequeña comenzaron a temblar. Castle la tranquilizó y le susurró palabras de consuelo mientras le peinaba dulcemente los rizos castaños.

Josh movió el haz de su linterna delante de los ojos de Gigi, examinando sus pupilas.

—¿Ha perdido el conocimiento o vomitado?

—No.

—De acuerdo, parece estar bien. Está receptiva y sus pupilas reaccionan bien… —Josh preguntó si la niña tenía alguna condición médica o si estaba tomando algún medicamento. La respuesta a ambas preguntas fue una negativa. Josh se volvió a Castle y le dijo—, Bueno, no creo que vaya a necesitar un escáner. Pero el corte es demasiado profundo para utilizar adhesivo cutáneo. Va a necesitar puntos.

* * *

Beckett, junto con sus dos detectives, había permanecido atrapada en la oficina de su Capitán durante un interminable informe. Después de una larga hora dando parte y discutiendo el caso, cruzando referencias de los sospechosos con antecedentes penales, y planificando su próxima estrategia de aproximación, Gates finalmente dio por finalizada la reunión. Los tres salieron de la oficina. Los chicos cogieron rápidamente sus chaquetas y murmuraron un '_Buenas noches'_ antes de marcharse. Ella caminó hasta su mesa para recoger sus cosas e irse a casa también.

Deslizando el dedo sobre la pantalla, comprobó su móvil. Aparentemente Castle la había llamado dos veces y tenía un nuevo mensaje en su buzón de voz. Mientras lo escuchaba, su cara se puso pálida. La voz de Castle, presa del pánico, sonaba ahogada por los desesperados lloros de su hija; y el rumor de un motor acelerando y bocinas de coches llenaban el fondo. Todavía escuchando el mensaje de Castle, Kate agarró su cazadora y su bolso, y se precipitó escaleras abajo, descendiendo los escalones de tres en tres.

* * *

—Estás siendo una niña muy buena —murmuró Josh con suavidad, aplicando gel tópico en la piel alrededor del corte.

Gigi _estaba_ siendo buena, y muy valiente; permaneció muy quieta y no lloró, aunque mantuvo un firme agarre alrededor del dedo de su padre, envuelto fuertemente en su pequeña mano.

—¿Se va a poner bien? —preguntó Oliver en voz baja.

Castle había desplazado la silla de plástico hasta la camilla y había instalado a su hijo sobre su regazo. Ollie había puesto sus piernas bajo su trasero para poder estar más alto y así poder ver lo que el médico estaba haciendo.

—Sí… Voy a cerrar la herida para que ya no le duela más a tu hermana —respondió Josh en el mismo tono.

—¿Cómo?

Una corta risa escapó de los labios de Josh detrás de la mascarilla quirúrgica.

—Oliver, ahora no. Tienes que estar callado —Castle le susurró.

—No importa —murmuró Josh, levantando brevemente la vista hacia el niño curioso. Después, sin apartar los ojos de su paciente, empezó a explicar y trabajar al mismo tiempo—. He adormecido la piel alrededor de la herida con este gel y ahora voy a ponerle a tu hermana una-

—Gigi —Oliver interrumpió.

Josh sonrió y continuó.

—Voy a ponerle a Gigi una pequeña inyección para que no sienta nada y luego coseré el corte.

* * *

Beckett llegó al hospital en 10 minutos. Entrando en la zona de ambulancias, aparcó en doble fila donde el coche no molestaba a las ambulancias que iban y venían, lanzó la placa policial sobre el salpicadero, y corrió al interior del edificio.

—Mi bebé, Romy Castle, ha sido traída aquí —le preguntó a la enfermera apostada detrás de la recepción, golpeando nerviosamente la mano sobre el mostrador.

—De acuerdo. Vamos a ver… —la mujer comprobó una lista, no tan deprisa como a Beckett le hubiese gustado, pasando un dedo sobre nombres y números—. Sí, está en Reconocimiento 3. Alguien la acomp-

Kate no se quedó a escuchar. Cruzó las puertas de Urgencias y giró a la izquierda, apresurándose pasillo abajo. Vislumbró el letrero de 'Reconocimiento 3' colgando sobre una puerta al final del corredor. A través de la ventana, vio a un médico inclinado sobre un cuerpo diminuto estirado sobre una camilla y reconoció el pijama de su hija. Castle, con Oliver sobre su regazo, estaba sentado junto a la cabeza de Gigi.

—Rick, ¿qué ha pasado? —preguntó Beckett, ligeramente sin aliento, al entrar en la pequeña habitación y acercándose a la camilla. Y entonces vio el corte abierto en la frente de su hija—. _Oh, dios mío —_exhaló.

—Kate… —Castle se puso en pie y Oliver alargó las manos hacia ella. Cuando Beckett lo cogió en brazos, vio que la camisa de Castle estaba manchada de sangre seca y oscura. Era mucha sangre—. Se cayó del sofá y se cortó la frente con el borde de la mesa de cristal.

_—Dios…_

—Se pondrá bien, Kate. Sólo necesita unos puntos —la detective apartó los ojos del rostro de su hija y miró al médico por primera vez. Éste se había bajado la mascarilla de delante de la boca y la estaba mirando—. Hola —saludó.

Un silencio incómodo, tanto de sorpresa como de asombro, recayó sobre la sala.

—Josh… Hola.

* * *

Josh terminó de suturar la herida de Gigi —había necesitado cinco puntos— y luego se la vendó con un parche de gasa y lo fijó con esparadrapo. Aunque la pequeña parecía estar bien, se les dieron las instrucciones de vigilarla de cerca durante 24 horas, mantener la herida seca y limpia, y visitar a su pediatra al día siguiente.

—Me alegro de verte Kate. Aunque las circunstancias podrían haber sido mejores —dijo el médico, y sonó como si realmente lo dijera en serio.

—Yo también me alegro de verte. Y gracias por todo —Kate cambió el peso de Oliver a un lado de su cadera y le dio un torpe abrazo a Josh con un sólo brazo. Castle, cargando con una Gigi semiinconsciente, estrechó la mano de Josh y le dio las gracias una vez más.

—Cuida bien de tu hermana, ¿eh, chaval? —Josh sonrió y revolvió el pelo largo de Oliver. El niño sonrió y asintió, y luego apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su madre. Josh se dirigió de nuevo a Beckett—. Es una réplica tuya en miniatura —ella se rió una vez, murmurando un '_Sí'_ y mirando a la cara dulce de su hijo. Josh apretó el brazo de Kate una última vez y dijo—, Cuídate.

—Tú también, Josh. Adiós.

* * *

Pasaban ya las diez de la noche cuando finalmente llegaron a casa. Kate estaba metiendo a Oliver en la cama; el niño se había quedado dormido en el viaje de vuelta al loft desde el hospital. Castle se paseaba arriba y abajo por el pasillo con Gigi en brazos, sosteniéndola como solía hacer cuando era una recién nacida, mientras ella se bebía la leche caliente de su biberón. Él no podía dejar de besarle la sien, la mejilla, la punta de la nariz… Un minuto más tarde, sus dedos de bebé se aflojaron de alrededor del biberón, su brazo cayendo lacio junto a su costado, sus ojos cerrándose, y se quedó dormida.

Kate se acercó a él, le rodeó la cintura con los brazos por detrás, y le dio un beso al pelo de Gigi y presionó otro en el hombro de Castle. Él apoyó la mejilla sobre su cabeza.

—Me voy a tomar mañana el día libre —murmuró ella en voz baja—. Y Oliver puede faltar al colegio por una vez. Iremos al pediatra a primera hora de la mañana y luego nos quedaremos todo el día en casa viendo películas y comiendo helado —Castle respondió con un murmullo interno—. Vamos… Nosotros también deberíamos dormir un poco. Ha sido un día muy largo —susurró Kate.

—Sí… —suspiró él.

Acostaron a su hija en la cuna y bajaron.

* * *

Despertando de un sueño profundo, Kate gravitó hacia el lado de la cama de Castle, pero lo encontró vacío y las sábanas frías. El despertador sobre la mesita de noche marcaba las 3:17. Con sueño y cansada, subió torpemente las escaleras, agarrándose a la barandilla para no tropezar. Le encontró en la oscura habitación de Gigi, hundido en el sillón, sus párpados medio cerrados sobre sus ojos. Kate entró en el dormitorio y se arrodilló frente a él entre sus piernas.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró ella, colocando los brazos sobre sus muslos.

Él dejó escapar una larga bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

—No podía dormir —musitó, su rostro mostrando preocupación y tormento. Ella esperó pacientemente a que él estuviera listo para compartir el resto. Castle alzó la cabeza y su mirada, llena de angustia, se posó en la cuna tras ella—. Es culpa mía… Intenté agarrarla y se cayó. Si tan sólo hubiera-

—Castle, no es culpa de nadie. Ha sido un accidente —murmuró Kate. Él negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos—. Eh —le apretó la rodilla y esperó a que él abriera los ojos y la mirara—. Gigi está _bien_. Ha sido un _accidente —_remarcó cada sílaba, fijando una mirada significativa y tenaz en su rostro.

Castle la miró directamente a los ojos durante un largo rato y luego puso su mano sobre la de ella y se inclinó hacia delante para apretar los labios contra su frente. Ella le acarició la mejilla con su otra mano y atrajo su boca a la suya para darle un suave beso.

—Te quiero —suspiró él sobre sus labios.

Ella le dio otro beso.

—Lo sé.

Poniéndose en pie, Kate caminó hasta la cuna, bajó la barandilla, y tomó a la niña dormida en sus brazos.

—Vámonos a la cama —murmuró Beckett suavemente.

Castle se levantó del sillón, cogió la muñeca de su hija de dentro de la cuna y siguió a sus chicas al piso de abajo.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Anuncio de autora: Espero que no os importe demasiado que este capítulo sea un poco más largo de lo habitual. No pensé que se alargaría tanto al empezar a escribir, y escribir,... y escribir... Disfrutad!**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_5 días más tarde…_

La puerta de la habitación estaba ajustada. La empujó y ésta se abrió silenciosamente hacia dentro. La lámpara de la mesita de noche de mamá estaba encendida, pero ella no estaba en la cama. Por el contrario, papá sí, tumbado de lado, con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta. Oliver rodeó la cama, abrazando su conejo de peluche contra su pecho, y se detuvo delante de su padre. Éste tenía el edredón cubriéndole la cabeza. Lo único a la vista era su cara.

El niño se acercó a él y susurró.

—Papa —Castle suspiró pero no se despertó. Oliver lo volvió a intentar, alzando un poco la voz—. Papa.

—Mmm….

—Paaaaapa. Despierta —Oliver le clavó un dedo en la mejilla—. Papa, me tengo que vestir para ir al cole.

—¿Qué? —masculló Castle todavía con los ojos cerrados.

—Es Halloween —el pequeño destapó a su padre y empezó a menearlo suavemente—. Me tengo que poner el disfraz.

Castle se incorporó, bajando las piernas al suelo, y se frotó la cara, intentando despejarse del sueño. Apartando un poco la cortina con un dedo, miró afuera y vio que aún no había amanecido. Las agujas de su reloj sobre la mesita marcaban las 6:18 de la mañana.

—Oliver… —Castle abrió la boca en un gran bostezo—, …todavía es pronto.

El niño suspiró decepcionado y le miró con cara de pena. Castle le apartó el pelo hacia atrás y al hacerlo, algo en la frente de su hijo le llamó la atención. Agarrándolo del brazo, colocó a Oliver entre sus piernas, encendió la otra lámpara junto a la cama, y miró más de cerca.

—No puede ser…

Castle le quitó el peluche de entre los brazos y le subió la manga derecha. No había nada. Lo mismo con el brazo izquierdo. Entonces le levantó la camiseta del pijama, exponiendo su barriga. Y ahí estaban; una decena de diminutos puntitos rojos manchándole la piel blanca.

—Papa, ¿qué pasa?

Castle le tocó la frente a Oliver y se la notó algo caliente. Cogiendo al niño en brazos, se puso en pie y se dirigió al cuarto de baño contiguo al dormitorio. Una delgada línea de luz se colaba por debajo de la puerta cerrada.

—Cariño —dijo Castle al entrar, pero su voz quedó ahogada por el sonido del ventilador del secador de pelo. Kate se encontraba frente al espejo, moldeándose el cabello con un gran cepillo redondo y el secador. Iba en calcetines y llevaba puestos solamente unos pantalones de trabajo negros y un sujetador del mismo color—. ¡Kate!

Esta vez le oyó y, apagando el secador y dejándolo sobre la encimera, ella se volvió. Al ver a Oliver en brazos de Castle, Kate sonrió ampliamente.

—Hola amor. ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano? —dijo, acercándose a ellos y dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo. Luego Beckett besó a Castle en los labios y, al alejarse, detectó los signos de inquietud en su rostro serio—. ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su marido.

Castle hizo una mueca y, sin decir nada, levantó la camiseta de Oliver. Al ver los puntos rojos en la barriga del niño, Kate frunció el ceño, confundida. Sin embargo, su mente enseguida hizo la conexión y, comprendiendo la situación, enarcó las cejas y abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh, dios. ¿Es eso…?

—¿…la varicela? —terminó él por ella—. Síp.

—¿Qué hacemos, Castle? Yo tengo que estar en el juzgado en menos de dos horas, y tengo que pasarme antes por la… —Kate se calló y agudizó el oído. Gigi se había despertado. Se podían oír los lloros de la pequeña a través del escucha-bebés junto a la cama.

Pasando por el lado de Castle, Kate salió del baño y se dirigió directamente hacia el piso de arriba. Castle la siguió con Oliver todavía en brazos. A medida que Beckett ascendía los escalones, el sollozo se hacía más intenso, y advirtió de inmediato que no era el llanto habitual de su hija al despertarse. Kate recorrió el pasillo con paso acelerado y entró en la habitación de Romy, dándole al interruptor y encendiendo la luz del dormitorio al cruzar el umbral.

—Ohhh, cariño —Kate la sacó de la cuna y la abrazó. Su llanto era débil pero afligido. Derramaba tanta pena que Kate sintió un dolor en el pecho por el sufrimiento de su hija—. ¿Te encuentras mal, tesoro? —le preguntó secándole las lágrimas y acariciándole la cara. Tenía las mejillas muy coloradas, las raíces del pelo húmedas por el sudor, y la frente muy caliente—. Castle… —se dirigió a él cuando éste entró en la habitación—, tiene fiebre.

Beckett cogió el chupete de dentro de la cuna y se lo dio a Gigi. Luego acomodó la cabeza de la niña contra su pecho, debajo de su barbilla, y la meció suavemente mientras le acariciaba la cara y el pelo, intentando calmarla.

—Bueno, creo que no tengo más remedio que quedarme en casa con ellos —declaró Castle.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, Beckett estaba a la puerta del loft intentando marcharse a trabajar. Pero el niño tirando de su abrigo no se lo estaba poniendo nada fácil. Castle se mantenía al margen, sabiendo que si forzaban a Oliver, éste se lo pondría aún peor.

—Cariño, me tengo que ir. Volveré en cuanto pueda.

—¡_Nooo_! —el estridente chillido del pequeño perforó los oídos de su madre e hizo eco en las paredes del loft—. ¡Mama, no quiero que te vayas! —imploró.

Cada vez que Kate conseguía liberarse de una de las manos de Ollie, él la agarraba con fuerza con la otra. Llorando a pleno pulmón y con grandes lágrimas rodándole por las mejillas, el pequeño se colgaba de ella y se negaba a soltarla. Se había llevado una gran desilusión cuando Castle y ella le habían dicho que hoy no podría ir a la fiesta de Halloween del colegio. El disgusto se hizo todavía más grande cuando se enteró de que su madre tenía que trabajar.

Por el contrario y por suerte, después de darle algo para la fiebre, Gigi se había tomado un biberón y se había quedado dormida en el sofá del salón, totalmente imperturbada por los llantos y gritos de Ollie a unos pocos metros de ella.

Kate sabía que el berrinche era, en parte, por el cansancio y la fiebre, pero aun así la imagen le partía el corazón. Arrodillándose en el suelo, colocó a Oliver sobre su regazo y le sostuvo la cara entre las manos.

—Oliver, tranquilízate —le ordenó en un tono suave y calmado pero firme. El niño tenía el pelo mojado por el sudor, los ojos rojos e hinchados, le moqueaba la nariz, y tenía hipo de tanto llorar. Beckett se extrajo un pañuelo del bolsillo y le secó las lágrimas y le limpió los mocos—. Oliver, mamá se tiene que ir.

—No-o —comenzó a quejarse otra vez pero ella le silenció.

—Shhh, escúchame. Sólo van a ser un par de horas. Papá te va a dar algo de desayunar, luego vas a descansar un rato y cuando te despiertes ya habré vuelto, ¿de acuerdo?

Se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas pero Kate pudo ver en su rostro que se daba por vencido. Le mantuvo fuertemente abrazado durante un largo minuto, hasta que se tranquilizó y volvía a respirar con normalidad.

* * *

El juez anunció un receso de quince minutos y Kate salió disparada de la sala. Una vez en el pasillo, se sentó en un banco alejado de la multitud, conectó el móvil y abrió un mensaje que le había enviado Castle. Era una foto de Oliver y Gigi dormidos. Se les veía muy pequeños en la gran cama de matrimonio de sus padres.

Beckett le dio a la tecla de marcación rápida y se llevó el teléfono al oído. Castle contestó al tercer tono.

—Hola, ¿cómo están?

—Bien. Les ha bajado la fiebre a los dos y se han quedado dormidos mirando un DVD.

El pasillo se estaba llenando de gente y del eco de sus voces. Kate se tapó el oído para oír mejor.

—Bien… Creo que yo ya he terminado aquí, así que enseguida estaré en casa. ¿Has llamado al médico?

—Sí. Me ha dado el nombre de una crema para cuando les empeore el sarpullido.

—De acuerdo, ¿necesitas que vaya a comprarla?

—No, ya llamé a mi madre y me la trajo ella.

Beckett vio salir a la asistente del fiscal de la sala.

—Vale, tengo que dejarte. Nos vemos dentro de un rato —y terminó la llamada.

Poniéndose en pie, Kate le hizo una señal con el brazo a la mujer para llamar su atención mientras cogía su bolso y abrigo. Ésta la vio y se acercó.

—Detective Beckett —la mujer sonrió.

—¿Cree que me va a necesitar para algo más? —le preguntó.

—No, ahora es cosa mía y de mi equipo.

La mujer le dio las gracias por su testimonio, se despidieron, y Beckett se dirigió a la salida.

* * *

Al entrar en el loft, Beckett cerró la puerta silenciosamente, dejó las llaves y el bolso sobre el mueble de la entrada y colgó el abrigo en el armario.

—Hola —saludó al entrar en el despacho de Castle.

—Hola, encanto — sonrió él, alzando la vista de su portátil. Ella se acercó y le dio un beso.

—¿Siguen dormidos?

Él indicó el dormitorio con un movimiento de cabeza. Kate caminó hasta la puerta entornada y miró dentro. Los niños estaban acurrucados bajo el edredón en medio de la cama. Se aproximó a ellos de puntitas para no hacer ruido con los tacones y se sentó en el borde del colchón. Los dos primeros granitos habían aparecido ya en la cara de Gigi. Kate le apartó suavemente un mechón que había caído sobre la cicatriz rosada en su frente. El corte se había curado muy bien y en un par de días podrían quitarle los puntos.

—¿Mama?

Oliver la estaba mirando con los ojos ligeramente entreabiertos.

—Hola amor. ¿Te encuentras mejor? —susurró. Él respondió con un leve asentimiento de cabeza—. ¿Quieres seguir durmiendo?

—Sí… —dijo muy bajo. Kate le besó la frente, y cuando iba a levantarse, Oliver murmuró—, Mama, quédate.

Ella se quitó los zapatos y se tumbó de lado, sobre el edredón, junto a su hijo, pasando un brazo por encima de la cintura de Oliver y dejando que su mano descansara sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la niña detrás de él. Ollie apoyó la cabeza contra el hombro de su madre, cerró los ojos y se durmió enseguida.

Toda la casa estaba en silencio excepto por la acompasada respiración de los niños y el lejano tecleo de Castle en la habitación de al lado. Kate había tenido que madrugar mucho y a medida que pasaban los minutos, empezó a notar los párpados cada vez más pesados y al final se quedó dormida también.

* * *

—Kate…

Ella abrió los ojos, y se encontró con el rostro de Castle a escasos centímetros del suyo.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Son las once y media… —susurró él, sentándose junto a su cintura. _Vaya, _pensó ella,_ llevaba durmiendo casi una hora_—. Ryan está al teléfono —añadió Castle.

—¿Qué? —y entonces vio que Castle tenía su móvil entre las manos—. Oh… —cogió el teléfono y se lo llevó al oído—. ¿Ryan? Hola —murmuró ella en voz baja para no despertar a los niños mientras Castle la observaba. Al otro lado de la línea, Ryan la informó de que tenían un nuevo caso—. Ryan, espera un segundo —ella se quedó dudando si aceptarlo o no, pero Castle asintió, tomando la decisión por ella—. ¿Estás seguro? —le preguntó, cubriendo el móvil con la mano.

—Ve. Yo me encargo de todo, no te preocupes.

* * *

Los niños llevaban durmiendo ya más de tres horas cuando Castle se tiró hacia atrás en la silla y levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, estirando los músculos agarrotados de tanto escribir. En ese momento oyó pasos suaves y un par de segundos más tarde Oliver apareció en el umbral de la puerta, frotándose los ojos soñolientos. Cuando vio a su padre sentado junto al escritorio, se acercó a él tambaleándose ligeramente hacia la izquierda. Tenía el pelo muy revuelto y llevaba la pierna derecha del pantalón del pijama subida casi hasta la rodilla.

—Hola colega. ¿Cómo estás?

Mirando con cara de sueño, Oliver alzó los brazos y su padre lo subió a su regazo.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —le tocó la frente pero ya no tenía fiebre.

—Papa… —susurró con voz ronca.

—¿Sí…?

—Quiero construir un castillo.

—¿Un castillo?

—Sí —una sonrisa empezó a dibujarse en los labios del niño a medida que el sueño desaparecía—, uno muy grande, con muchas piezas de lego de todos los colores.

—Está bien, pero que te parece si antes comemos al-

—Papa —el balbuceo alegre de Gigi le interrumpió.

La niña apareció con el chupete en la boca y, sonriendo, corrió hacia ellos con la gracia que sólo tienen los bebés al correr. Gigi empezó a escalar sobre las piernas de su padre y Castle la ayudó a subir.

—Hola princesa —le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Tienes hambre?

La pequeña se sacó el chupete de la boca y dijo sí.

—¿Tú tienes hambre Oliver?

—Sí.

—Pues vamos a comer algo y luego vamos a construir el castillo de lego más grande del mundo, ¿de acuerdo?

* * *

A las cinco y media de la tarde Kate recibió un mensaje de Lanie. La forense acababa de terminar la autopsia y estaba lista para informarla de sus hallazgos. De camino a la OCME, el móvil de Beckett empezó a sonar. Pudo leer el nombre de 'CASTLE' en la pantalla antes de darle al botón de manos libres.

—Hola cielo. ¿Cómo están los niños?

—Mama, soy yo —dijo la voz aguda de Oliver. Sonaba muy animado.

—Hola cariño. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Podemos dar nuestra propia fiesta de Halloween? Por favoooor —suplicó dulcemente.

—Cariño, estáis enfermos…

—Papa ha dicho que sí.

—Ya…, claro…

—Y además ya está casi todo listo —añadió el niño.

Por una vez, la suerte sonrió a Beckett cuando, al llegar a la esquina de la Calle 30 con la Primera Avenida, un coche aparcado en el lateral derecho se introducía en el tráfico, dejando una plaza de parking libre justo delante de la puerta de las Oficinas del Médico Forense.

—Bueno…, si ya está todo listo, supongo que ya no puedo decir que no, ¿verdad?

—¡Guay! Gracias mami. Te llamaremos cuando esté todo listo. ¡Adiós!

—Espera cariño, pásame con tu padre —pidió ella rápidamente, pero sólo oyó silencio al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Oliver? —pero el niño ya había colgado.

Al entrar por las puertas dobles de la morgue, Beckett encontró a su amiga sentada delante del microscopio.

—Dra. Parish, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

La forense alzó la vista de los oculares.

—Detective, sí que has llegado rápido.

—Sí, bueno, quiero llegar a casa cuanto antes.

—Claro —su tono denotaba absoluta comprensión—. ¿Y qué noticias tenemos del estado de mis sobrinos favoritos?

—Creo que están mucho mejor —explicó Kate, extrayéndose el móvil del bolsillo del abrigo y enseñándole a Lanie una foto que Castle le había enviado hacía un par de horas. En la imagen, Ollie y Gigi estaban sentados cada uno a un lado de un castillo de Lego gigante—. Acaba de llamarme Oliver diciendo que han organizado su propia fiesta de Halloween en casa… Así que ya ves.

Tras mirar la foto durante un par de segundos más, Lanie le devolvió el teléfono.

—Pues te daré un informe rápido de lo que he averiguado y te enviaré todos los detalles por correo electrónico—Lanie se levantó del taburete y rodeó la mesa.

—¡Pero Lanie, mírate! —Kate exclamó exaltada, dando un paso hacia atrás para apreciarla mejor. Entre el accidente de Gigi la semana anterior y los preparativos para el juicio de esa mañana, Kate y su amiga no se habían visto en más de una semana y los cambios en ella eran evidentes—. ¡Ya se te empieza a notar!

Unas horas antes, en la escena del crimen, Beckett no se había dado cuenta porque la médico había estado agachada todo el tiempo examinando la víctima. Ahora, luciendo una espectacular sonrisa orgullosa, la forense se volvió de lado y se aplanó la ropa a la altura del vientre, remarcando el pequeño bulto en el centro de su barriga. Tras dos años intentando quedarse embarazada, Lanie y Esposito les habían revelado a sus amigos un mes atrás la gran noticia de que estaban esperando su primer hijo.

* * *

—¡Hola, ya estoy aquí! —llamó Kate al entrar en casa, dejando sus cosas en la silla de la entrada. El olor a galletas recién hechas flotaba en el ambiente.

—Hola —saludó Castle desde el sofá, con los pies cruzados y apoyados sobre la mesa de centro.

Kate dio unos pasos hacia el salón y miró a su alrededor. Las puertas correderas de la cocina estaban corridas, separando el gran espacio en dos.

—¿Dónde están los enfermos? —preguntó ella.

—Pues verás —Castle dijo—, de repente se encontraban muy, _muy_ mal, y se fueron a dormir.

—Vaya, _¡qué pena!_ —exclamó ella exageradamente, sentándose junto a Castle en el sofá. Éste le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad, y ella colocó una mano sobre su muslo—. ¿Por qué está cerrada la cocina? —le preguntó a su marido, susurrándole al oído.

—No quieres ver el estado de la cocina… —respondió él en el mismo tono bajo—. _Créeme _—y luego volvió a alzar la voz en beneficio de los niños—. ¡Y qué lo digas! ¡Habíamos preparado un gran picnic de Halloween y ahora tendremos que tirarlo todo!

Beckett oyó como los niños, escondidos detrás del sofá, intentaban aguantarse la risa.

—Pues entonces… —siguió Kate—, tendremos que celebrar tú y yo solos Halloween, ¿no te parece?

—_¡Aaaaah! _—los dos pequeños salieron de su escondite y, rodeando el sofá, se lanzaron sobre su madre y la bañaron a besos.

—¡Vaya, qué guapos estáis! —Oliver iba vestido de Sombrerero Loco, mientras que Gigi llevaba un traje de Alicia—. Mis dos pequeños monstruos.

* * *

Después de cenar —quesadillas en forma de calabaza _Jack-o'-lantern_, crema de poción naranja, mini perritos calientes momificados y galletas de murciélago bañadas en chocolate— y de jugar tres partidas al _Memory_, Kate les dio un largo baño de avena a los niños, aprovechando al máximo esa media hora para compensar el tiempo que ella consideraba debería haber pasado ese día con ellos. Mientras tanto, Castle se quedó abajo intentando poner algo de orden en la cocina. Manchas de masa de galleta resecas, restos de queso pegajosos, y salpicaduras de chocolate desecho, hacían que aquello pareciera más un campo de batalla de una guerra de comida que una cocina.

A continuación, Kate los embadurnó de pies a cabeza con loción de calamina antes de ponerles un pijama limpio. Como estaban enfermos, Castle les había prometido a los niños que podían dormir juntos, así que ella tuvo que dar su consentimiento también. Oliver dijo que no quería dormir en la cuna de su hermana porque era muy pequeña para los dos. Pero Kate tampoco quería que durmieran en la cama del niño por miedo a que Gigi se cayera a media noche. Así que acabó por bajar el colchón al suelo, y para estar más tranquila, cogió el vigila-bebés del cuarto de la niña y lo llevó al dormitorio de Oliver, enfocando la pequeña cámara hacia la cama provisional.

—Venga, Ollie métete en la cama.

—Tengo pipi.

—Pues corre, ve al baño.

—Mama —Gigi extendió los brazos hacia su madre y frunció los labios, pidiendo un beso.

Con una sonrisa, Kate se arrodilló en el colchón, se inclinó sobre Gigi y le mordisqueó suavemente la mejilla varias veces haciendo ruiditos con la garganta, lo que hizo que la niña se riera a carcajadas. El sonido era música para sus oídos.

—¿Quieres un beso? —le susurró a su hija.

—Sí —le susurró la pequeña de vuelta, y Kate le besó esos labios tan rosados.

—Mama —Beckett se volvió a la voz de Oliver y le vio entrar en la habitación cargando con su guitarra—, cántanos una canción —pidió.

Kate le cogió la guitarra antes de que la pudiera romper y le miró fijamente a la cara.

—Por favooooor —suplicó el niño, enseñando sus dientes blancos, entrelazando los dedos de las manos, y botando sobre la punta de los dedos de los pies.

—Está bien —cedió ella una vez más, rindiéndose a los encantos de su hijo—. ¿Qué canción queréis?

—¡La del Cowboy espacial! —exclamó Oliver, metiéndose bajo el edredón.

—De acuerdo.

Kate se sentó al pie del colchón, colocó los dedos sobre las cuerdas y la melodía country empezó a sonar del instrumento.

—'_They're suspicious of the fast track crazy girl, never thought she'd go there, guess no one really knows her…'_ — Oliver se sabía la letra de memoria y cantaba con ella, mientras que Gigi sólo acertaba algunas sílabas—. …_'She looked into his moonlit baby blues…'_ —y Kate y Oliver miraron a los ojos azules de Gigi—. _'…Held out her hand and said, tonight you gotta choose…'_ El estribillo, ¿listo? Y ella dijo: _'Space cowboy, come and ride with me, Space cowboy, ride my galaxy…'_

* * *

—Y ahora a dormir —dijo Kate, apagando la luz.

Después de dejar la guitarra en su despacho, Beckett cerró la barrera de seguridad en el rellano superior de las escaleras y bajó, no pudiendo evitar bostezar al llegar al piso inferior. Había sido un día muy largo.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, algo extendido sobre la gran cama llamó su atención. Era su antiguo traje de 'Nebula 9'.

—Disculpe —la voz de Castle a su espalda la sobresaltó. Él le rodeó la cintura por detrás y le susurró al oído—, me han comunicado que estaba usted buscando un Cowboy espacial.

—¿Cómo lo s…? —pero se calló al dar ella misma con la respuesta. La había oído cantarles la canción a los niños a través del escucha-bebés.

Ella se dio la vuelta en los brazos de Castle y le miró de arriba a abajo, reparando en su atuendo: unos pantalones marrones con tirantes, una camisa medio abierta del mismo color, una chaqueta hasta las rodillas, unas botas de piel, y una pistolera.

—Castle, ¿qué llevas puesto? —dijo frunciendo el ceño.

—Es mi disfraz de vaquero espacial. Lo tengo desde hace años.

—¿Y por qué—?

—Póngase usted su uniforme, Teniente Chloe —la interrumpió—. La nave está a punto de despegar —murmuró contra su piel, besándole la mandíbula.

—Castle, estoy muy cansada —aun así, sus brazos se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello.

—Cariño, por favor… Me he pasado todo el día cuidando, cocinando y jugando con dos niños menores de 4 años. Ahora necesito algo de tiempo cualitativo dedicado exclusivamente a la _vinculación adulta _—él siempre tan hábil con el uso de palabras.

Con una mano, Castle empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la blusa mientras enredaba la otra en su pelo, ladeándole la cabeza hacia la derecha para tener mejor acceso al punto débil de su cuello. Ella no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando los labios de Castle le succionaron la sensible piel de su garganta. Enseguida se encontró sucumbiendo a las persuasivas y estimulantes acciones de su marido, y respondió del mismo modo, capturando con ansia la boca de Castle con la suya propia. Una risa profunda vibró dentro del pecho de él al ver que, una vez más, se había salido con la suya. La chaqueta de Castle enseguida cayó al suelo a sus pies. Kate comenzó a retroceder, arrastrándolo a él con ella, y al caer sobre la cama, las risas suaves de los niños sonaron en la habitación.

—_¡Oh dios!_ —exhaló Kate sin aliento. Ambos miraron a su alrededor, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y estaban los dos solos. Beckett dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró aliviada.

—Ha venido del vigila-bebés —aclaró Castle, y entonces volvieron a oír la voz de Oliver a través del receptor encima de la mesita de noche.

—_Gigi, ¡me haces cosquillas!_ —dijo el niño, riendo.

—Esto… yo me encargo de que se duerman, tú ponte el traje —Castle la besó otra vez rápidamente antes de levantarse—. Enseguida vuelvo, mi Teniente —le dijo desde la puerta, guiñándole un ojo.

—¡Castle! —Kate se apoyó sobre ambos codos—. ¡No puedes subir así!

Él se miró el atuendo por un momento, y luego se quitó las botas y la pistolera, y se apresuró a salir, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Beckett se desplomó de nuevo sobre el colchón, negando ligeramente con la cabeza y riéndose por lo bajo. Sin moverse un milímetro, tiró del traje de 'Nebula 9', sacándolo de debajo suyo y, tras un momento de vacilación observando el vestido en sus manos, pensó _¡Qué demonios!_, no era la primera vez que se lo ponía para él. Se desabrochó los dos últimos botones y se quitó la camisa y el pantalón.

—_A ver, ¿qué está pasando aquí?_ —Kate oyó exclamar a Castle cuando éste entró en el dormitorio de Oliver.

—_¡Un cuento!_ —gritaron los niños animados. Ese era el resultado de una siesta de tres largas horas, y de una cena con demasiados dulces y azúcar. Ahora no había quién los durmiera.

Cuando terminó de vestirse con el traje de Chloe, Beckett se tumbó en medio de la cama y se relajó mientras escuchaba cómo Castle les leía, con bastante rapidez, el cuento de 'Los Tres Cerditos' a los niños.

* * *

—Ya he vueeelto —tatareó Castle al entrar en el dormitorio—. Oh, ho, ho, teniente —dijo riéndose por lo bajo. Sus ojos recorrieron la longitud de las piernas desnudas de Kate, ascendieron la curva de su cadera apenas cubierta por la corta falda del vestido, descendieron por el valle de su cintura y llegaron a su rostro—. Ho, ho- …Oh, no, no, no, no… —su mujer tenía los ojos cerrados y las facciones muy relajadas. Castle escaló sobre la cama y le acarició la cara—. Vamos Kate. Por favor, no te duermas… Vamos cariño, despierta.

Pero la única señal de vida que dio ella fue la de inspirar profundamente. Totalmente decepcionado, Castle cayó bocarriba junto a ella, y soltó un largo suspiro de frustración, pasándose una mano por el pelo. De repente, ella rodó sobre él y le dirigió una sonrisa juguetona.

—Es broma, vaquero —murmuró Kate sobre sus labios—. Estamos listos para el lanzamiento.

* * *

**Canción original: '_Space Cowboy'_ de Ilse DeLange.**

**Gracias!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_2 semanas y 2 días más tarde…_

Kate se detuvo debajo del umbral, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta y cruzando los brazos delante del pecho, y se permitió gozar de la entrañable escena reproduciéndose ante sus ojos. Castle, quien supuestamente estaba acostando a la niña en su cuna, se encontraba de pie en medio del dormitorio de Gigi con la espalda vuelta hacia Kate, jugando a acrobacias con la pequeña. Los últimos cinco días, Beckett y Castle habían estado trabajando largas horas sin descanso en un caso, saliendo de casa al amanecer y llegando cuando los niños ya estaban acostados, y se notaba que Rick había echado mucho de menos a los pequeños. Era por eso que Castle había decidido esa misma tarde que se iba a tomar el día libre mañana y salir y hacer algo con ellos.

Castle levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza, alzando a Gigi en el aire, y empezó a contar hasta tres, la pequeña repitiendo con él los números en su propio idioma de bebés. Pero justo antes de llegar al tres, Castle soltó a Gigi sólo para volver a agarrarla antes de que tocara el suelo, y la niña estalló en risas. Sus carcajadas tenían un deje de gorgoteo mezclado con un toque de ronquez que le salía del fondo de la garganta, haciendo que el sonido fuera extremadamente adorable e irresistiblemente contagioso. Kate tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no delatar su presencia.

—Ota ves —balbuceó Gigi entre risitas.

—¿Otra vez? —sonrió Castle—, muy bien.

Una vez más, Castle izó muy alto a la pequeña, manteniéndola firmemente agarrada por las axilas mientras ella pateaba el aire con sus piernas.

—Uuuuuno…, dooooos…., y…

Gigi sonreía expectante, el dedo índice de su mano izquierda anclado alrededor de la comisura de su boca ligeramente abierta, y con un delgado hilillo de baba deslizándose por su barbilla.

—¡Tres! —y Castle la dejó ir de nuevo.

Gigi se rio a pleno pulmón, abriendo la boca en una gran 'A' y sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas de felicidad. Castle se rio con ella a grandes risotadas.

—M-mm… má...s —tartamudeó Gigi, suspirando por falta de aire y con las mejillas encendidas de tanto reírse.

Por tercera vez, Castle cogió a la niña en brazos, sujetándola en esta ocasión por la cintura, y la levantó lo más alto que pudo, equilibrando el cuerpo de Gigi paralelo al suelo.

—¡Aaaaaargh…! —rugió Castle cómicamente, ladeando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar a su hija mientras la bajaba muy lentamente sobre él hasta que sus rostros estaban a un par de centímetros de distancia. Gigi puso sus pequeñas manos sobre las mejillas de su padre, y Castle frotó su nariz con la de ella y luego le besó la punta. A continuación la volvió a alzar, manteniéndola boca abajo por encima de él y haciéndola reír aún más fuerte. Sus rizos botaban y flotaban en el aire, rozando la cara de Castle.

—Tú sigue haciendo eso —mencionó Beckett—, y te vomitará la cena encima.

Sorprendido, Castle se volvió hacia Kate, bajando a Gigi rápidamente y sosteniéndola contra su pecho.

—Hey… cariño… Sólo estábamos… eh… yo sólo… yo la estaba metiendo en la cama.

Kate le estudió con su penetrante mirada por un largo momento, disfrutando de lo nervioso que se ponía siempre en esta clase de situaciones.

—Oliver quiere verte —dijo ella finalmente.

—Sí…, sí claro.

Castle se aproximó a su mujer, le entregó a Gigi y le dio a la pequeña un rápido beso en la cabeza antes de cruzar el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Ollie.

—Ya estoy aquí chaval —dijo Castle, sentándose en el borde de la cama junto a la cintura del niño—. Qué pasa.

—Papa —comenzó Oliver en un susurro bajo—, mañana es el cumpleaños de mama.

—Sí, así es.

—¿Podemos prepararle un desayuno sorpresa? ¿Y se lo llevamos a la cama antes de que se despierte?

—Esa es una gran idea, tesoro. Pero… —Castle lanzó una rápida mirada por encima del hombro, asegurándose de que su mujer no podía oírles, y bajó aún más la voz—, tendríamos que ser extremadamente cautelosos. Tu madre no se puede enterar de nada. ¿Cómo propones que lo hagamos?

El niño rumió por un momento, frunciendo los labios y el ceño.

—Nos tenemos que levantar muy, muy temprano sin que ella nos oiga.

—Sí…, pero ¿cómo?… ¡Ajá! —Castle levantó un dedo cuando una idea le vino a la cabeza. Se inclinó sobre el cuerpo tendido de Oliver, y murmuró—, Ya lo tengo. Esto es lo que vamos a hacer…

Y empezaron a planificar todos los detalles de la operación que bautizaron con el nombre de 'Operación Tortitas'.

* * *

[6:30 am – Dormitorio de Oliver – Primera etapa OPERACIÓN TORTITAS]

—_Oliver… despierta. Es hora de levantarse… Ooollie _—el niño se dio la vuelta en la cama y abrió los ojos muy lentamente. Poco a poco empezó a discernir las formas de su habitación a medida que sus ojos se acostumbraban a la suave luz de la lámpara de noche. La voz de su padre le seguía hablando en voz baja—. _Oliver, colega… Sal de la cama… _—Ollie miró a su alrededor y vio que la voz de su padre salía del iPad encendido sobre su mesita de noche—. …_Acaba de comenzar la primera fase de la Operación Tortitas._

Y entonces se acordó. Era el cumpleaños de su madre. El pequeño se bajó de la cama, cogió su linterna, y salió al pasillo. Tras asegurarse de que había cerrado la barrera de seguridad al final de la escalera, descendió los escalones de uno en uno, cogiéndose a la barandilla para no caerse y enfocando el haz de luz de la linterna delante de sus pies. Pero cuando llegó al rellano inferior de la escalera y giró a la izquierda para bajar los últimos peldaños, se resbaló con los calcetines. Consiguió frenar la caída agarrándose a la barandilla con ambas manos pero la linterna se le escapó de entre los dedos. Conteniendo la respiración, Oliver se quedó muy quieto mientras el fuerte ruido hacía eco en el gran salón. Cuando todo volvió a quedar en absoluto silencio, bajó los últimos cuatro escalones y caminó hasta la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Apagó la linterna, se arrodilló y abrió lentamente —lo suficiente para poder colarse y entrar. Gateando a cuatro patas sin hacer ruido, rodeó la cama hasta el lado de su padre. El brazo de Castle colgaba del borde del colchón por debajo del edredón. Oliver sólo tuvo que cogerle los dedos y darles un pequeño tirón.

La primera fase de la misión había sido completada con éxito.

* * *

[7:02 am – Cocina – Segunda etapa OPERACIÓN TORTITAS]

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado. Castle se había llevado el vigila-bebés y el móvil de su mujer fuera del dormitorio para minimizar las posibilidades de que Beckett se levantara antes de tiempo. También, como una precaución extra y como un anticipado regalo de cumpleaños, la había despertado un par de horas antes para una corta sesión de _ejercicio_ pre-matutino antes del amanecer. Pensó que eso la mantendría dormida durante otro largo rato y así él y Oliver ganaban algo más de tiempo para prepararle el desayuno a Kate.

—De acuerdo, vamos a ver… —Castle examinó el contenido de la gran bandeja—. Tenemos el zumo, el café, la leche con cacao para ti —señaló con un dedo a Oliver, quien estaba sentado sobre la encimera—, el biberón para tu hermana, los huevos revueltos, los panecillos, los croissants, y, por supuesto, las tortitas. ¿Falta algo?

—Mmmm… ¿Una flor?

—¡Muy cierto!

Salieron al balcón de la oficina de Castle y cogieron las únicas flores que aún florecían a mediados de noviembre, unas pequeñas flores de color púrpura claro con brillantes estambres anaranjados.

—Muy bien —dijo Castle, colocando el pequeño jarrón con tres Crocus de otoño en una esquina de la bandeja—, estamos listos. Sólo nos falta tu herm–

—_Paaapa…, paaapa…, maaama…, maaama…_ —del receptor del escucha-bebés vino la suave voz de Gigi, cantando dulcemente. En la pantalla del monitor se la podía ver tumbada boca arriba en la cuna. Se había destapado y se mecía de un lado a otro, agarrándose los pies a través del pijama-mono con estampado de fresas.

* * *

[7:14 am – Dormitorio principal – Tercera etapa OPERACIÓN TORTITAS]

—¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos mama, cumpleaños feliz! —cantaron a coro una voz grave y dos agudas.

Con la cara hundida en la almohada, Kate volvió ligeramente la cabeza y entreabrió un ojo para espiar por debajo de las pestañas a los tres rostros sonrientes que la miraban. De pie junto a la cama estaban Castle —sosteniendo una bandeja—, Oliver y Gigi, la cabeza de la cual apenas se asomaba por encima del colchón.

—Hola… —Beckett bostezó y se sentó erguida, apoyándose contra el cabecero—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Feliz cumpleaños mama —dijo Oliver, subiéndose a la cama y acurrucándose al lado de su madre—.Te hemos preparado el desayuno.

—¡Oh, vaya! ¿De veras? —Kate alargó un brazo y le dio un impulso al culo de Gigi, ayudándola a subir y sentarse sobre su regazo—. ¡Qué sorpresa!

Rodeando la cama, Castle colocó la bandeja en medio del colchón, con cuidado de no menear y derramar las bebidas, y se sentó también. Gigi intentó escurrirse de los brazos de su madre y Beckett la agarró con fuerza contra ella. Entonces Castle se inclinó hacia Kate por encima de Oliver.

—Felicidades encanto —le susurró al oído y entonces la besó profundamente. Ella se apretó contra él, estrujando a Ollie entre su pecho y el de Castle.

—Yo también quiero —interrumpió Oliver un momento más tarde, separando a sus padres.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Castle—, ¡Que estoy intentando besar a mi chica!

—Es _mi _chica.

—Cómo que mama es tuya. Creí que Gigi era tu chica.

—Las dos son mías —Oliver abrió los brazos posesivamente delante de su madre y su hermana.

—Está bien, está bien —intervino Beckett—, soy la chica de todos. Ahora, ¿podemos comer? Porqué me muero de hambre y la comida se está enfriando —Castle repartió biberones, tazas entrenadoras con leche con cacao, y vasos de zumo—. ¿Cuándo habéis preparado todo esto? —preguntó Kate, ojeando la gran selección de contenidos en la bandeja y pescando un pequeño croissant de un plato.

—_Eso _es un secreto —comentó Castle, guiñándole un ojo a su hijo e intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con él.

—Así que, ¿habéis estado conspirando a mis espaldas? —Kate señaló, dirigiéndose al niño.

—Síp —respondió Oliver orgulloso, mostrando una línea recta de pequeños dientes blancos, y se reclinó hacia atrás, hundiéndose entre los cojines. Su madre le observó con cara seria y luego sonrió ampliamente.

—Gracias, amor—Kate le limpió el diminuto bigote de leche del labio superior y le dio un beso—. Me ha encantado.

* * *

**Espero, como siempre, que os haya gustado. Gracias!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nota de autora: A todos/as los/as que me ****seguís, os agradezco mucho vuestra paciencia y me alegra mucho de que disfrutéis de estas historias. Gracias!**

**Y ahora un capítulo con aire festivo para CELEBRAR EL DÉCIMO 'aniversario' de esta historia!**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_1 mes y 9 días más tarde…_

—¡Ame, mío!

—¡No, Gigi! ¡Suelta, que es mío! —Oliver trató de recuperar el coche de juguete que le había robado su hermana pequeña, pero Gigi chilló y se defendió con todas sus fuerzas, negándose a soltarlo.

La pequeña consiguió liberarse y salió corriendo —dando toda la vuelta a la zona de estar y esquivando el gran árbol de Navidad de milagro— para esconderse debajo del escritorio de su padre pero Oliver la siguió, lanzándose al suelo bajo la mesa tras ella.

—¡Gigi, devuélveme mi coche!

—¡No!

Empezaron a forcejear otra vez y Gigi volvió a soltar un chillido agudo. El grito de la niña viajó desde el estudio de Castle hasta la cocina y le perforó las orejas a Beckett. Parecía imposible que un sonido tan fuerte pudiera salir de una personita tan diminuta. Beckett alzó la vista y al ver que los niños se estaban arrastrando por el suelo soltó un largo suspiro.

—¡Niños! —vociferó la detective pero éstos no le hicieron caso. Como siguieran así se iban a estropear la ropa nueva. Iban los dos muy elegantes para la ocasión. Oliver llevaba unos pantalones de vestir azul oscuro con tirantes, una camisa blanca, pajarita verde y zapatos relucientes. Gigi parecía una princesa con su vestido rojo de falda plisada y dobladillo fruncido con flores, medias de color marfil y bailarinas también rojas—. ¡Romy! ¡Oliver! ¡Basta ya! —nada. Ni caso—. ¡Santa no os traerá regalos! —les advirtió pero la amenaza tampoco funcionó y a Beckett se le escapó un pequeño gruñido. Ya era suficiente estrés tener que organizar una cena de Nochebuena para toda la familia, como para tener que andar constantemente detrás de los niños cada vez que discutían o se peleaban.

—Yo me ocupo, Katie —dijo Jim.

—Gracias, papá.

Jim Beckett dejó momentáneamente de poner la mesa y cruzó la sala de estar hasta la oficina. Sacó a ambos niños de debajo del escritorio y, arrodillándose en el suelo, se interpuso entre ambos. Gigi se desplazó más hacia atrás para buscar refugio tras su abuelo.

Era la cuarta Navidad que el padre de Kate pasaba en el loft con ellos. El primer año había sido duro. Había necesitado todas sus fuerzas para dejar el pasado atrás, ser capaz de ver más allá del recordatorio de lo que había perdido ya hacía tantos años, y poder celebrar las fiestas otra vez. Pero todo cambió cuando nació Oliver. La llegada de los nietos le había devuelto a Jim la sonrisa en esta época del año. La magia de la inocencia…

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Beckett oyó como su padre les preguntaba a sus nietos.

—¡Me ha quitado mi coche! —Oliver se quejó, lágrimas empezando a brotar de sus ojos.

—Tienes muchos más coches —intentó razonar Jim—, ¿Por qué no juegas con esos y le dejas este a Gigi?

—Pero es que ese es mi favorito… —gimoteó el pequeño.

Kate le echó un vistazo a la comida en el horno y se acercó hasta la puerta del despacho.

—Oliver, ya sabes que tienes que compartir las cosas con tu hermana —continuó Jim Beckett—, Podéis jugar juntos.

El niño acabó por asentir pero no parecía convencido y cuando vio a su madre apoyada contra la librería, corrió hacia ella y se abrazó a sus piernas, escondiendo la cara en la falda de su vestido. Kate le agarró por las axilas y le cogió en brazos.

—Y eso también va por ti, jovencita —Jim informó a su nieta, quien estaba apoyada contra su costado—. Hay que jugar juntos —la pequeña asintió, seria—. Bien.

Mientras Jim se ponía en pie Gigi aprovechó el momento para escabullirse del despacho y regresar al rincón de los juguetes. Jim miró a su hija y al niño en sus brazos —el pequeño lloriqueaba silenciosamente con la cara presionada contra el hombro de su madre— y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Ya sabes que es muy sensible —murmuró Beckett—, no te preocupes papá.

—Algo tenía que heredar de su padre —bromeó Jim en tono bajo para que su voz no llegara a los oídos de Castle, en la habitación contigua—. No te enfades, Ollie —le susurró el abuelo a su nieto cerca de la oreja antes de volver a la cocina y terminar de poner la mesa.

—No llores, amor —Kate le secó las lágrimas y le besó—. ¿Vas a jugar con tu hermana?

Oliver se restregó los ojos y asintió. Beckett le dio otro beso en la punta de la nariz y lo dejó en el suelo. Cuando el pequeño se acercó a Gigi, ésta le entregó el coche de juguete a su hermano mayor y siguió jugando con otro. Beckett sonrió y se dirigió de nuevo a la cocina.

—¡Kate! —vino el grito de Castle desde el dormitorio—. ¡Dónde está mi pajarita!

—¡Está en el primer cajón! —respondió ella por encima del hombro.

Kate iba a retomar la tarea de terminar de preparar los aperitivos cuando la cabeza de su marido se asomó por la puerta del dormitorio.

—¡No la encuentro!

Hombres, pensó Beckett, no podían hacer nada solos. Resoplando con exasperación e intercambiando una mirada con su padre, Kate marchó hacia la habitación.

—Castle, te he dicho que está en el primer cajón —le dijo al entrar en el dormitorio principal.

—Ya he mirado y no está.

—Y ¿qué es esto? —preguntó ella, sacando una cinta azul del cajón superior de la cómoda.

—Ahh… Hace un momento no estaba ahí.

—¿Has hecho el esfuerzo de apartar los calcetines para _no_ encontrar la pajarita? —comentó Beckett con una pizca de sarcasmo y exteriorizando su impaciencia—, Porque eso es lo que comúnmente se conoce como buscar, cariño. Después de casi nueve años _detectando_ conmigo deberías saberlo.

Kate se acercó a él, le pasó la cinta de la pajarita por detrás de la nuca y le levantó el cuello de la camisa.

—¿Ya he mencionado lo increíblemente guapa que estás hoy? —murmuró Castle mientras Kate pasaba un extremo de la cinta azul por el lazo y le anudaba la pajarita.

—Sólo un centenar de veces.

—Me encanta este vestido —Castle le acarició la tela de raso verde de la cintura y luego añadió en un susurro profundo—, Y me gustará mucho más cuando te lo quite esta noche —la mirada de Beckett se alzó de la pajarita para mirar a Castle a los ojos y éste movió las cejas y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa. La detective apretó bien el nudo—. ¡Oye, no te pases! —Castle exclamó con voz ahogada—, ¡Que me asfixias!

—Pues deja, por una vez, de pensar sólo en el sexo —Kate reajustó el lazo de la pajarita y bajó las manos—. ¿Estás nervioso? —le preguntó, cambiando de tema.

—¿Tanto se me nota? —soltó Castle en un suspiro.

Castle se moría de ganas por ver a Alexis. La joven había estado fuera tres meses y medio, estudiando en Oxford. Todos la habían echado de menos, pero su padre el que más. Martha la había ido a recoger al aeropuerto y debían estar a punto de llegar.

—Bueno, ahora ya ha vuelto y no —Kate se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Castle salió escopeteado de la habitación al oír el sonido de la puerta principal.

—¡Hola a todos! —saludó Alexis al entrar, seguida de Martha. Castle estrujó a su hija en un fuerte abrazo mientras Martha terminaba de entrar las dos maletas que traía Alexis de equipaje.

—¡Alexis! —gritó Oliver desde el otro lado del salón y corrió hacia la entrada. Gigi se levantó del suelo y trotó tras él a un ritmo más lento. La joven pelirroja abrió los brazos y el niño se echó sobre ella.

—¡Cómo estás, enano! —la hermana mayor sonrió y dejó caer una docena de besos en la mejilla de Ollie—. ¡Has crecido!

—¿Nos has traído regalos? —preguntó el niño con una sonrisa alegre.

—¡Oliver! —exclamó Kate en tono de reprimenda. Alexis se rió y murmuró un 'no importa'. Luego cambió a Oliver a un lado de su cadera para poder rodear a Kate con un brazo—. Hola cariño —sonrió Beckett, abrazando a su hijastra—. ¿Qué tal ha ido el vuelo?

—Muy bien —Alexis reparó en la presencia de Jim y también le saludó. Luego se volvió a dirigir a Kate—. Pero estoy agotada —Castle apareció de nuevo al lado de su hija y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo y le dio otro beso en la cabeza—. Llevo despierta más horas de las que puedo contar y con la diferencia horaria…

Beckett miró hacia el suelo y vio que la pobre Gigi, con sus 82 cm de altura entre tantos adultos, esperaba pacientemente a los pies de Alexis con la cabeza ladeada hacia arriba y los labios fruncidos.

—Alexis —murmuró Kate con una risita y le hizo un gesto con los ojos para que mirara hacia abajo. La pelirroja dio un paso hacia atrás y vio a Gigi esperando para recibir un beso.

—¡Ay, Gigi! ¡Princesa! —exclamó Alexis, dejando a Oliver en el suelo—. ¡No te había visto! —la cogió en brazos y la besó.

* * *

—Oliver, Gigi —empezó Kate—, ¿Queréis hacer el favor de dejar de aporrear el piano? Los adultos estamos intentando hablar.

Después de cenar, y tras la insistencia de los niños, a Alexis le tocó la tarea de cambiarlos y ponerles el pijama. Luego los adultos se acomodaron en la zona de estar; Alexis acurrucada entre Martha y Castle en el sofá, y Jim y Kate sentados cada uno en un sillón frente a ellos. Kate se fijó que no sólo ella, sino también su suegra y su hijastra, se habían deshecho disimuladamente de los tacones.

La joven pelirroja llevaba veinte minutos compartiendo con los demás todas las anécdotas de su estancia en Inglaterra. Gigi —con el chupete en la boca y la muñeca de trapo que Alexis le había traído de Europa en la mano— se bajó de la banqueta del piano, se acercó al sofá y se subió al regazo de su hermana mayor.

—Pues la misma tarde que llegamos a Londres —continuó Alexis, cepillando suavemente los rizos de Gigi con sus dedos—, Sarah y yo estábamos en la estación, esperando a que llegara el _metro _—Alexis pronunció la palabra con exagerado acento británico—, cuando me doy la vuelta…

—Mama —Oliver, de pie junto a Kate, llamó y le tocó suavemente la mano.

—Un momento cariño. Mama está escuchando.

—Mama —insistió el niño, cogiéndole la mano y zarandeándole el brazo—. ¿Puedo coger caramelos? ¿Puedo coger caramelos?

—Eh… Sí, de acuerdo. Pero sólo un paquete —le respondió ella medio distraída.

Oliver se fue a la cocina, trepó a la encimera para coger una bolsita individual de _Skittles_ y se la llevó a la pequeña mesa azul de plástico en el rincón de los juguetes. Gigi se bajó de las piernas de Alexis y se sentó con Ollie.

Unos minutos más tarde, Alexis estaba a punto de contarles qué celebridad del cine había viajado con ella en el avión cuando Martha la interrumpió de repente.

—¡RICHARD! —exclamó la mujer con horror, señalando con el brazo justo detrás de Kate—, ¡Se está ahogando!

Beckett giró rápidamente la cabeza y saltó fuera del sillón antes de que nadie hubiera tenido tiempo de reaccionar. Gigi estaba cerca de la puerta de la oficina, sus pequeñas manos sobre su garganta, la cara roja y la lengua fuera, y luchando por respirar. Kate le comprobó el interior de la boca en un segundo y, al no ver nada, cogió a la pequeña en sus brazos, le dio la vuelta, la sostuvo ligeramente boca abajo mirando hacia suelo, y le dio unos golpes firmes en la espalda entre los omoplatos. Después de unos segundos —que parecieron más bien horas— algo salió disparado de la boca de la niña y ésta empezó a toser y a llorar.

—¡¿Está bien?! —preguntó Castle alarmado. Kate no se había dado cuenta de que su marido estaba justo a su lado.

La detective se irguió y enderezó a Gigi en sus brazos. La pequeña lloraba a lágrima viva y temblaba de pies a cabeza por el susto mientras Castle y Beckett se aseguraban de que volvía a respirar sin dificultad.

—Está bien —Kate exhaló aliviada—. Ya está, ya ha pasado —les dijo tanto a Castle como a Gigi. Al apartarle a la niña unos mechones ondulados de los ojos, Kate vio que le temblaba mucho la mano. Castle también se percató de ello.

—Vamos, siéntate —su marido le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la guió de nuevo al sillón.

Kate se sentó con Gigi y la mantuvo abrazada contra el pecho, tanto para intentar calmar los fuertes llantos e hipo de su hija como para tranquilizarse a sí misma. A la detective no sólo le temblaban las manos por la repentina subida de adrenalina sino que el corazón le iba a mil por hora.

—Madre mía… Los sustos que no nos vaya a dar esta niña —comentó Martha, volviendo a tomar asiento.

Jim se acercó a Kate y le entregó el biberón con agua de Gigi y un chupete.

—Gracias papá —Beckett le ofreció algo de agua a Gigi. Luego hundió la cara en el pelo de su hija y le frotó suavemente la espalda mientras la acunaba en sus brazos.

—¿Con qué se ha ahogado? —preguntó Alexis a la vez que Castle recogía del suelo el causante del incidente.

—Es un caramelo —murmuró él para sí, girando la pequeña gragea amarilla en la palma de su mano. Levantó la vista y encontró a Oliver de pie junto al sofá—. ¿Le has dado un caramelo a tu hermana? —le preguntó, acercándose a él. El niño miró con ojos asustados de su padre a su hermana pequeña y vuelta otra vez—. Oliver, te he hecho una pregunta —añadió su padre con un poco demasiada severidad.

—Te- tengo que compartir las cosas con Gigi —respondió el pequeño con voz apenas audible. Le temblaba el labio inferior—. Dejé que me cogiera.

—Deberías preguntar primero si —Castle le empezó a reprender pero Beckett le cortó.

—_Rick_ —la detective le dirigió una mirada de 'ya es suficiente' a su marido. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su hijo, llenos de lágrimas, éste rompió a llorar. Kate abrió un brazo y el niño corrió hasta ella. Lo rodeó con fuerza y lo subió a su regazo. Meciendo a los dos niños, los consoló a ambos.

Cuando Kate volvió a alzar la vista, su mirada se encontró con la de Castle, y la expresión de remordimiento en el rostro de éste expresaba que sabía que se había pasado de la raya, se había dejado llevar por el momento. Encorvando los hombros ligeramente, Castle se aproximó y se agachó frente a ellos.

—Oliver —murmuró el escritor, pasándole una mano suavemente por el pelo—. Eh, colega… —Ollie giró la cara y le miró de reojo—. Lo siento cariño. No ha sido culpa tuya. Es sólo que papá se ha asustado —los ojos de Castle se elevaron al rostro de Kate por un segundo antes de volver a Oliver—. Pero, a partir de ahora, quiero que nos preguntes a mamá o mí antes de darle nada a tu hermana, ¿de acuerdo? —Oliver asintió lentamente contra el pecho de su madre—. ¿Me das un abrazo? —preguntó Castle con una pequeña sonrisa, extendiendo las manos hacia él.

Kate observó cómo Oliver se incorporaba lo suficiente para que Castle pudiera rodearlo con los brazos. Padre e hijo se abrazaron durante medio minuto y Castle le dio un beso en la cabeza detrás de la oreja antes de soltarlo. Kate pasó su mano por la nuca de su marido, dándole un suave apretón.

—¿Estoy perdonado? —Castle le preguntó a Oliver.

—Sí —respondió el niño, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo sobre el pecho de Kate.

Castle sonrió y le dio un beso más a Oliver y otro a Gigi, y luego se puso en pie.

—Bien —exclamó en voz alta—, ¿Alguien quiere algo de beber? —preguntó en general.

* * *

Diez minutos más tarde volvían a estar todos como si no hubiera ocurrido nada. Alexis había retomado la conversación donde la habían dejado antes de que hubiese sido interrumpida, y Gigi, quien volvía a sonreír, se había trasladado del regazo de su madre al de su abuelo. Sentada de lado sobre sus piernas, la niña extendió ambos brazos delante de ella y miró a su abuelo como si estuviera esperando algo.

—Papá, quiere que le hagas cosquillas —comentó Beckett.

—¿De veras? —Jim le subió una manga a su nieta y empezó a acariciarle el brazo regordete arriba y abajo con la punta de los dedos—. ¿Sabes que cuando eras pequeña tú hacías exactamente lo mismo Katie?

—Sí —respondió ella—, me acuerdo.

—Siempre que estábamos por la noche en el sofá, te sentabas entre tu madre y yo y teníamos que hacerte cosquillas. A cada uno nos tocaba un brazo y una pierna —Jim sonrió al recordar la escena que estaba describiendo—. La cantidad de veces que tuve que llevarte a la cama porque te habías quedado dormida.

—Pues parece que esta jovencita va a seguir el mismo camino —intervino Martha, haciendo un gesto hacia la pequeña en brazos de Jim. Y, efectivamente, los ojos de Gigi ya se estaban cerrando.

—Mama —susurró Oliver, quien todavía estaba acurrucado contra ella en el sillón.

—Qué —dijo Kate con el mismo tono suave.

Oliver ahuecó una mano junto a su boca y le preguntó en voz baja al oído:

—¿Se va a quedar Alexis a dormir?

—No lo sé —le susurró ella—. ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas?

Oliver se bajó del sillón, se aproximó al sofá y se sentó sobre el regazo de su hermana mayor de cara a ella.

—Alexis, ¿te quedas a dormir? —le preguntó en un murmuro.

—Uy, no sé, no sé… —Alexis hizo ver que se lo pensaba mientras entrelazaba las manos tras la espalda de su hermano—. ¿Dónde dormiría?

—Pues en la cama de invitados —respondió Oliver, rodeándole el cuello con ambos brazos—. Y yo duermo contigo.

—Hmmm… Está bien —sonrió.

* * *

—Katie —murmuró Jim—, me voy a ir ya. ¿La coges tú? —el hombre indicó a Gigi, quien se había quedado profundamente dormida en brazos de su abuelo.

—Ya me encargo yo —dijo Castle, levantándose del sofá. La pequeña emitió un pequeño gemido y se desperezó un segundo cuando fue transferida de brazos pero su cabeza enseguida cayó sobre el hombro de su padre y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

Después de que se despidiera de Martha y Alexis, Kate acompañó a su padre hasta la puerta.

—Bueno, cariño —Jim se volvió y le dio un beso en la mejilla—, nos vemos mañana.

—Sí. ¿Te parece bien sobre las diez y media? —Kate le abrió la puerta.

—Sí, claro. A las diez y media estaré aquí —dio un paso fuera al pasillo—. ¡Buenas noches! —volvió a saludar a los de dentro.

—¡Adiós, abuelo!

—Buenas noches, papá. Hasta mañana.

Beckett esperó a que su padre subiera al ascensor y luego volvió a entrar en el loft.

* * *

—Creo que ya soy demasiado mayorcita para que mi padre me arrope —mencionó Alexis mientras Castle la cubría a ella y a Oliver con el edredón—, pero… —se le escapó un bostezo y se tapó la boca—, …me gusta.

Castle sonrió y se agachó para besarle la frente. Cuando se inclinó sobre Alexis para darle un beso a Ollie, éste le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le apretó con fuerza hacia abajo mientras le daba un fuerte beso. Castle le tuvo que hacer cosquillas para que le soltara.

—Y ahora a dormir, que si no, no vendrá Santa Claus —le dijo el escritor a su hijo.

—Mira debajo de la cama, papa —pidió Oliver.

Castle intercambió una mirada con Alexis y luego se agachó y miró debajo del colchón.

—No hay monstruos —le confirmó al niño.

Kate entró en el dormitorio y se acercó al lado de la cama donde yacía Oliver.

—Buenas noches, cariño —se inclinó sobre él y le besó los labios.

Kate se dirigía de nuevo a la puerta cuando la voz de Oliver la detuvo.

—Mama, le has de dar un beso a Alexis.

Los tres adultos en el dormitorio se rieron por lo bajo. La pelirroja se encogió de hombros y Kate se aproximó para darle un beso de buenas noches.

—¿Ahora sí? —la detective le preguntó a su hijo. Éste exhibió una gran sonrisa y asintió—. Bien. Pues a dormir o no habrá regalos.

—Dulces sueños, niños —murmuró Castle. Apagó la luz y él y Kate salieron de la habitación.

—¡La luz del pasillo! —oyeron que Ollie gritaba tras ellos.

Kate encendió una luz pequeña del corredor y reajustó la puerta del dormitorio.

—Hay cosas que no ha heredado de ti, ¿eh? —comentó Castle mientras bajaban las escaleras—. A diferencia que tú, necesita una luz de noche. Y pronto cumplirá cuatro años y, _por suerte_, aún cree en Santa Claus.

—Y que siga así —respondió Beckett con sinceridad, lo que sorprendió a Castle. Sabía que su mujer había descubierto la verdad sobre Santa a los tres años de edad.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, encanto —bromeó el escritor, pasándole un brazo por la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él—, nosotros tenemos chimenea.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Nota de autora: Por favor, indultad mi testarudez por querer publicar esta pequeña pieza que había empezado a escribir más bien como un interludio entre capítulos pero que ha acabado por convertirse en un capítulo individual. Tengo la ligera sospecha, sin embargo, de que muchos/as de vosotros/as no tendréis muchos reparos en ello, ¿me equivoco? Jajaja... Como siempre, espero que sea de vuestro agrado.**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_Cuatro horas más tarde…_

Cuando Alexis se despertó a las 2:30 de la madrugada —el hecho inmediatamente suscitó a que una maldición interiorizada dirigida hacia el horario europeo resonara en las profundidades de su mente—, observó que Oliver se había adueñado de dos tercios del colchón, piernas y brazos extendidos a lo largo y a lo ancho. La pelirroja estuvo dando vueltas y más vueltas en su tercio de la cama durante cuarenta minutos —esto del cambio horario era realmente un fastidio— hasta que consiguió volver a dormirse. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo una hora más tarde y encontraron medio cuerpo de Oliver tumbado sobre ella. Un molesto cosquilleo le recorría el brazo que tenía atrapado bajo el torso del pequeño. Alexis lo extrajo con el mayor cuidado posible para no despertar a Ollie y luego se acurrucó con él en medio de la cama para intentar dormir un poco más.

* * *

No sabía si estaba soñando o si estaba despierta, pero algo parecido a la caricia de una pluma le estaba rozando la mejilla y una voz suave parecía susurrarle cerca del oído la misma palabra una y otra vez.

—Lesis…

Y ahí estaba otra vez. Quizá no fuera un sueño después de todo. Alexis entreabrió un párpado y se encontró con los ojos azules de Gigi a escasos centímetros de su cara, el amplio haz de luz que se colaba desde el pasillo por la puerta abierta del dormitorio iluminando sutilmente un lado de su angelical rostro.

—Lesis… —murmuró Gigi una vez más, con un chupete blanco en la boca y sus pequeños y regordetes dedos tocándole la mejilla. Se aguantaba de puntitas para mirar por encima del borde de la cama y cuando vio que su hermana mayor había abierto los ojos, expuso una dulce sonrisa tras el chupete.

—Gigi… —Alexis miró la hora en el reloj. Oh, no. Las 5:14—. ¿Has vuelto a salir de tu cuna? —la pequeña extendió los brazos hacia arriba y pegó un pequeño bote sobre las puntas de sus pies, comunicando silenciosamente que quería que la cogiera en brazos. Con mucho esfuerzo, Alexis la agarró por los hombros y la subió a la cama encima suyo—. Hola princesa—dijo en un susurro, colocándole un mechón ondulado de fino cabello castaño detrás de la oreja—. Todavía es temprano… Por qué no probamos a dormir un poco más, ¿vale?

Ayudó a Gigi a meterse debajo del edredón entre ella y Oliver, y le empezó a acariciar la espalda con la yema de los dedos. Gigi alargó un brazo y enroscó su pequeña mano alrededor de la oreja de su hermana mayor. La niña regresó enseguida al mundo de los sueños y Alexis la siguió unos minutos más tarde.

Desafortunadamente, el siguiente sueño no duró mucho. A las 6:22, no solamente Gigi sino también Oliver estaba despierto. La niña se subió sobre Alexis y se sentó sobre su estómago mientras Ollie se arrodillaba junto a su cabeza.

—Alexis, ¿podemos ir a abrir los regalos? —preguntó el niño con una gran sonrisa de expectación pintada en el rostro.

—Egalos —balbuceó Gigi, dando botes sobre la barriga de la pelirroja, haciendo que todo el aire fuera expulsado de su pecho en bruscos y súbitos soplidos.

—Oh-ho... —soltó Alexis en cortas e intermitentes ráfagas de aliento, deteniendo enseguida los movimientos entusiastas de la pequeña—. Habrá que esperar —un bostezó se coló en medio de la frase—, a que se despierten mamá y papá, ¿no?

—Jo… —Oliver hizo un mohín.

—Aunque… —una idea, o más bien un recuerdo de su infancia, cruzó por la cabeza de Alexis. Era algo que solía hacer de niña en la mañana de Navidad y quizás sería divertido enseñárselo a los pequeños de la casa.

* * *

Los cientos de luces centelleantes brillando en el árbol de Navidad les iluminó el camino al descender las escaleras. Cuando Gigi y Oliver vieron la inmensa cantidad de regalos bajo el árbol, sus inocentes ojos parecían que iban a salirse de sus órbitas y Alexis tuvo que taparles la boca rápidamente a ambos para silenciarlos antes de que sus chillidos de pura y exaltada emoción le fastidiaran el plan. Se reunieron cerca de la puerta de entrada, justo a la vuelta de la esquina de la antesala del dormitorio principal, y la pelirroja se agachó frente a los pequeños para estar a su altura.

—Está bien, vamos a ver… —Alexis comenzó en un susurro muy bajo—, Vais a entrar sin hacer ruido, os vais a subir a la cama y vais a empezar a saltar sobre el colchón y a gritar muy fuerte «¡Es Navidad! ¡Es Navidad!» para despertar a papá y mamá, ¿entendido? —ambos niños asintieron. La excitación que Oliver irradiaba era casi palpable—. Muy bien. Ahora, shhh… Vamos.

Alexis fue la primera, entrando en la antesala de puntitas con los otros dos siguiéndola en fila india, y abrió la puerta silenciosamente para que los niños pudieran colarse por la pequeña abertura. Apenas unos segundos más tarde empezó el jaleo y uno de los dos adultos encendió una lámpara de noche. Apoyada contra el marco de la puerta fuera del dormitorio, la pelirroja no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa de diversión —y sí, también de satisfacción— se extendiera sobre sus labios al oír las risitas y exclamaciones agudas de los niños, y los gruñidos de queja y el par de '_Oh, dios_' y '_No_' que salieron de las bocas de Kate y su padre. Al final no pudo resistirse a asomar la cabeza por la puerta justo para presenciar el momento en que Oliver daba un gran salto en el aire y se lanzaba de lleno sobre el estómago de Castle, dejándolo sin una sola gota de oxígeno en los pulmones y apuntando su rodilla derecha para que aterrizara de lleno en la entrepierna de su padre.

—Gracias… Alexis… —murmuró el escritor, con un tono de voz absolutamente estrangulado—, …por enseñarles esto.

—Ha sido todo un placer, papá —sonrió orgullosa y luego añadió—. ¿Café?

—Por favor —comentó Kate, con cara de sueño y pasándose una mano por el pelo, la otra ocupada en agarrar a Gigi del brazo para que no se cayera de la cama; la enana todavía estaba muy animada dando saltitos entre las rodillas de su madre.

* * *

Media hora más tarde, la luz del alba empezaba a despuntar por entre los edificios, tiñendo las nubes de tonos pastel naranjas, rosados y violetas. Dentro, daba la impresión de que un tornado hubiese vaciado una tienda de juguetes y hubiese depositado todo el contenido en la sala de estar del loft. Cada metro cuadrado estaba cubierto de muñecas, coches teledirigidos, peluches, sets de trenes eléctricos, puzles, cuentos y juegos de mesa. Castle estaba transfiriendo la gran montaña de papel de regalo rasgado y cajas de cartón abiertas a una bolsa de basura. Mientras, con cafeína corriendo ya por sus venas, Kate y Alexis estaban sentadas la una junto a la otra en el sofá, sosteniendo en una mano su segunda taza de café y, en la otra, una taza de té de juguete que Gigi les había entregado. Estaban entretenidas observando a los niños jugar con los juguetes nuevos. Había sido mágico verles la cara de felicidad al abrir los regalos de Papá Noel, sus deslumbrantes sonrisas tan inmensas que amenazaban con partirles la cara en dos.

Oliver estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la zona de estar con su bici nueva de niño grande —el grito que había liberado después de arrancar el papel envolviendo la enorme caja hizo retumbar las paredes. Gigi estaba jugando con su cocina de madera de tamaño infantil, totalmente equipada con sartenes y cacerolas, vajilla, comida de plástico, y un set en miniatura de tazas de café y té.

—Hey, aquí queda otro regalo —comentó Castle de repente, poniéndose de rodillas para alcanzar a coger un pequeño paquete, no mucho más grande que una caja de cerillas, escondido debajo de las ramas inferiores del abeto, junto a la base del árbol.

—¿Para quién es? —Oliver se bajó de la bici y corrió al lado de su padre, estirándose hacia arriba para intentar quitarle el regalo de las manos—. ¿Para quién es, papa?

—Aquí pone 'Alexis' —dijo el escritor, leyendo el nombre escrito en la tarjeta.

Castle se acercó al sofá y le entregó el regalo a su hija mayor con una sonrisa en la cara, una sonrisa que, en opinión de Alexis, era sospechosa. Oliver se subió al sofá y se puso de pie junto a la pelirroja mientras ésta retiraba el lazo y rompía el brillante papel rojo. Cuando alzó un segundo la vista hacia su padre, le pareció captar que éste intercambiaba una fugaz mirada con Kate.

—¿Una llave? —dijo Oliver, extrañado, cuando Alexis levantó la tapa de la cajita.

El niño tenía razón; era una llave, encajada en un cojín acolchado forrado de terciopelo blanco.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —exhaló la pelirroja. El mango de la llave tenía una empuñadura de goma negra con el logotipo de una… Oh, dios mío. OH. DIOS. MÍO—. Esto, es- Papá. Esto, pero, ¿qué? —no le salían más que incoherencias de la boca, las mismas que hacían eco en su cerebro total y absolutamente estupefacto—. No, no puede ser… ¿De verdad? ¿Un coche?_ ¡¿UN COCHE?!_

Castle asintió, mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alexis saltó del sofá y se abalanzó directamente a los brazos de su padre. Chilló y emitió exclamaciones en voz extremadamente aguda mientras su padre la levantaba del suelo y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Oliver no acababa de comprender, así que se acercó a su madre y le preguntó:

—¿Santa le ha traído un coche a Alexis?

—Sí, cariño.

—Ajá… —Ollie volvió a mirar hacia su padre y Alexis, sus cejas fruncidas como si estuviera reflexionando y su cabeza ligeramente ladeada hacia un lado—. Pues creo que yo también pediré un coche el año que viene.

* * *

**Espero que os haya divertido :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nota de autora: Este capítulo está inspirado en recuerdos de mi infancia. Espero que sea de vuestro agrado! Y disculpad si se me ha colado algún error.**

**Anuncio de responsabilidad: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Andrew W. Marlowe, a pesar de que han encontrado su propio camino a mi corazón.**

* * *

_Cinco semanas y cuatro días más tarde…_

Sin soltar la mano de su hijo, Castle deslizó un brazo por detrás de la espalda de su mujer y la atrajo muy cerca de sí, comprimiendo a Gigi entre sus pechos.

—Te quiero —le susurró a Kate entre besos.

—Yo también te quiero.

Antes de apartarse, Beckett presionó sus labios a los de Rick un par de veces más, sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de que alguien los reconociera. Se fundían perfectamente entre la gran multitud del aeropuerto. Eran simplemente una familia más en el hall de salidas de la Terminal 3, despidiéndose de un ser querido que se disponía a coger un avión.

—Está bien, ven aquí compañero —Castle se agachó y cogió a Oliver en brazos.

—¿No puedo venir contigo, papa? —dijo el niño.

—Me temo que no, colega. Estaré trabajando mucho todo el fin de semana. Quizá la próxima vez.

—Vale.

—Bueno… Sé un buen chico, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, papa —asintió con la cabeza.

Castle estrujó a su hijo en un gran abrazo y luego le susurró algo al oído.

—¿Trato hecho? —dijo el escritor cuando se separaron, ofreciendo un dedo meñique.

Oliver enroscó su meñique alrededor del de su padre y dijo:

—Trato hecho.

—¿De qué estáis hablando? —quiso saber Kate.

—Es algo entre hombres, ¿verdad, chaval?

—Síp.

—Uh, vale… —la detective alzó una mano, la palma abierta hacia ellos.

Bajando a Oliver al suelo, Castle cogió a Gigi de los brazos de Kate y la abrazó también. Después se la volvió a entregar a su mujer y agarró el mango de su equipaje de mano. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando una voz femenina habló sonoramente a través de los altavoces, haciendo eco en el gran vestíbulo.

—De acuerdo —comenzó Castle otra vez cuando la mujer terminó el anuncio—. Tengo que irme o perderé el vuelo.

Fue en ese momento cuando la joven mente de Gigi debió de darse cuenta de que su padre se marchaba porque cuando éste se volvió y empezó a encaminarse hacia el puesto de control de seguridad, la niña comenzó a lloriquear.

—Papa —sus pequeños labios temblaron y extendió los brazos hacia la espalda de su padre alejándose de ellos.

Al oír su voz aguda, Castle regresó corriendo y, robándosela a Beckett de los brazos, apretó a Gigi fuertemente contra su pecho. Cuando el escritor se echó hacia atrás para darle un beso en la sien a la pequeña, Kate vio lágrimas inundando no sólo los ojos de su hija, sino también los de su marido.

—Rick, ¿estás llorando?

—Pues claro que estoy llorando —respondió con seria emoción—. Mi bebé está triste porque me voy. ¿Acaso no se me va a permitir derramar un par de lágrimas?—y padre e hija volvieron a abrazarse.

—Bueno, bueno… Vamos. Que sólo serán tres días —comentó Beckett, cogiendo a Gigi otra vez—. Rick, perderás el avión.

Soltando un suspiro, Castle les dio rápidamente un último beso a todos y se dirigió al punto de prioridad. El lujo de viajar en primera clase era que no tenía que esperar en las largas colas que solían formarse en los controles de seguridad.

—Mama. No veo —dijo Oliver, de repente, con una gota de desesperación en su voz, mientras se alzaba sobre las puntas de sus zapatos para intentar ver por entre el gentío.

La detective se agachó, le pasó un brazo por la espalda y volvió a erguirse, alzando a Ollie del suelo y sosteniéndolo contra su costado.

Con ambos niños equilibrados sobre sus caderas, Kate esperó tras la barrera hasta que Castle pasó por el detector de metales. Entonces, los tres se despidieron de él con la mano mientras éste se alejaba y desaparecía entre la multitud.

* * *

—¡Ollie! ¡Gigi! —Beckett llamó al llegar al rellano superior. Adentrándose en el pasillo, tuvo que agacharse varias veces para recoger un muñeco de acción, un avión de juguete, un par de calcetines de Spiderman sucios y una camiseta vuelta del revés—. Es hora de acostar…se.

Se detuvo junto a la puerta y frunció el ceño. La niña estaba tumbada bocarriba sobre la alfombra, en medio del dormitorio, y Oliver estaba arrodillado entre sus pies, con un paquete de toallitas húmedas a su lado. Y estaba…

—Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Le estoy cambiando el pañal a Gigi —respondió el muchacho, su tono de lo más casual, como si fuera algo que hiciera todos los días. Sacó el pañal de debajo del trasero de su hermana y lo dejó a un lado.

—Oh… Y ¿por qué lo haces, tesoro?

Kate se aproximó, recogió el pañal mojado de la alfombra, lo enrolló en sí mismo y lo dejó encima del cambiador junto con todo lo que había recogido del suelo del pasillo.

—Como ahora no está, papa me dijo que yo era el hombre de la casa y que tenía que ayudar.

—Ah, ya veo. Así que ese era vuestro pequeño secreto, ¿eh?

Arrodillándose junto a su hijo, la detective se disponía a ayudarle a pegar las tiras adhesivas sobre el frente del pañal limpio, pero Oliver le apartó la mano, diciendo que ya podía hacerlo él solo. Cuando terminó, metió los pies de su hermana pequeña dentro de las piernas de su pijama y cerró con un clic todos los corchetes.

—Estupendo, cariño. Lo has hecho muy bien. Gracias —Kate cogió a Gigi del suelo y la sostuvo delante de Oliver a su misma altura—. Un beso de buenas noches —Oliver besó a su hermana en los labios—. Di 'buenas noches, Ollie' —Kate le dijo a la pequeña.

—_Enas noshes_, Ollie.

Después de meter a Gigi en su saco de dormir, la detective la acostó dentro de la cuna. Cogiendo a Oliver de la mano, apagó la luz y juntos salieron del dormitorio.

—Mama. Echo de menos a papa —mencionó el niño mientras se subía a la cama—. ¿Cuándo va a volver?

—Volverá pronto, amor —Kate le ajustó el edredón a su alrededor para que no cogiera frío y luego se sentó en el borde del colchón—. Sólo dos noches. El domingo por la tarde iremos otra vez al aeropuerto para recogerlo.

La detective le peinó el cabello hacia atrás con los dedos, apartándoselo de la frente y los ojos, y pensó que realmente necesitaba un corte de pelo. Tomó una nota mental para pedir cita en la peluquería la semana próxima.

—Y ¿dónde si ha ido papa?

—A Los Ángeles — se inclinó sobre él y le dio un beso.

—Y ¿dónde está Los Ángeles? —lo pronunció '_Losanjeles_', en una sola palabra.

—Oliver, papá ya te lo enseñó anoche.

—Pero quiero que me lo enseñes tú otra vez —dijo el niño, haciendo uso de una de sus sonrisas tan persuasivas.

Kate se lo quedó observando por un momento. La sonrisa persuasiva se mantuvo en su sitio; este niño realmente poseía un encanto innato. Para variar, y con un suspiro, la detective acabó por ceder a los deseos de su hijo. Cogiendo la bola del mundo de una esquina de la habitación, se acomodó junto a Oliver, estirando las piernas sobre el edredón de rayas de colores, y recostándose contra el cabezal de la cama. El niño se deslizó por debajo del brazo de su madre y se acurrucó contra ella, apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho derecho.

—Vamos a ver… —empezó Beckett, girando la bola en su regazo hasta encontrar el continente norteamericano—, Nosotros vivimos en Nueva York —la yema de su dedo se posó sobre el punto que era la ciudad en el mapa—. Y papá ha volado a Los Ángeles, que está al otro lado del país —el dedo dibujó un arco desde la costa este hasta la costa oeste.

* * *

Eran casi las seis y media de la mañana cuando Oliver se despertó. Tras hacer una corta parada en el cuarto de baño, cruzó el pasillo y entró en el dormitorio de su hermana. La habitación estaba tenuemente iluminada por una suave luz de color rosa proveniente de una diminuta lámpara en forma de elefante, conectada al enchufe junto al cambiador.

Silenciosamente, el niño se acercó de puntitas hasta la cama de su hermana. Pero no fue necesario. Al asomar la mirada por entre los barrotes para espiar dentro de la cuna, vio que Gigi tenía los ojos abiertos. Ésta estaba tumbada de lado, con su muñeca y un peluche de _Eeyore _abrazados contra su pecho, chupete siendo succionado entre sus labios, y mirando fuera de la cuna.

Oliver pegó la cara a la barandilla y dijo en voz suave:

—¿Quieres salir?

Al sonreír, el chupete cayó de la boca de la pequeña. Se puso de pie en la cuna, no sin esfuerzo, teniendo el cuerpo atrapado dentro del saco de dormir. Metiendo ambos brazos entre las barras, Ollie ayudó a Gigi a bajarse la cremallera para poder quitarse el saco. Luego, ella sola, sin necesidad de ayuda, escaló ágilmente y con destreza por encima de la barandilla y salió de la cuna.

Los hermanos descendieron las escaleras como les habían enseñado a hacer sus padres, sentados y deslizándose sobre sus traseros de escalón en escalón. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo del piso de abajo, se dirigieron, mano en mano, al dormitorio principal.

* * *

—Mama…

El susurro de Oliver le llegó de la lejanía, atravesando la espesa neblina de su sueño, y notó cómo una pequeña y cálida mano se posaba sobre la mejilla que no tenía hundida en la almohada bajo su cabeza.

—Mama —la voz sonó más fuerte.

Beckett abrió un pesado párpado y, tras un momento de absoluta ceguera, vislumbró la silueta borrosa de Oliver en la penumbra de la habitación. Tras él, las luminosas cifras verdes del despertador marcaban las 6:37. Oh, dios. No llevaba durmiendo ni cinco horas.

La noche anterior, la detective se había quedado despierta hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Podría haberlo grabado, pero había preferido ver en directo el programa en el que había aparecido Castle como invitado especial.

Y ahora, parte de su mente lamentaba el no haber grabado la entrevista y haberse acostado temprano. Kate apenas pudo mover el brazo izquierdo para colocar su mano sobre la de su hijo en su cara.

—Cariño, déjame dormir sólo diez minutos más —murmuró medio inconsciente, con el ojo volviendo a cerrársele.

Antes de volver a sumirse en un sueño profundo, le pareció sentir que Oliver le daba un beso.

* * *

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ya había amanecido. La hora en el reloj leía las 7:22. Frotándose la cara para despejarse, se incorporó sobre un codo y aguzó el oído. La puerta que conducía al despacho de Castle estaba cerrada pero, colándose a través de las estanterías llenas de libros que servían de pared, llegó el eco de unas suaves y dulces carcajadas.

Abriendo la puerta, Kate entró en el estudio de su marido, inundado por el sutil brillo de la luz de la mañana. Las tonalidades pastel del amanecer empezaban a dejar sitio al azul claro del cielo, tan sólo interrumpido por un par de finas y difuminadas nubes en el horizonte, y semejantes a las pinceladas blancas sobre el lienzo de un paisaje.

La detective se encontró a sus dos bebés acurrucados bajo una manta en uno de los sillones del despacho, sus cortas piernas apenas colgando del borde del asiento. Estaban viendo dibujos animados en el canal infantil. Una escena divertida se reprodujo en la televisión, lo que desencadenó que otro cúmulo de risitas llenara la oficina.

Al acercarse a ellos, Oliver la vio y volvió la cara hacia ella, todavía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Hola, tesoros —Beckett se agachó frente a ellos.

—Tenemos hambre —comentó Oliver con una sonrisa dulce.

—Ahora mismo os preparo el desayuno —le respondió Kate y les dio un beso de buenos días—. Hace sol. ¿Qué os parece si hacemos planes con el abuelo?

* * *

A las diez y media de la mañana, quedaron con Jim en el parque infantil de _Heckscher_, situado en la zona sur-oeste de Central Park, entre las Calles 61 y 63. Dos horas antes, Oliver le había insistido a su abuelo por teléfono que le enseñara a batear. Necesitaba practicar antes de que le llevara a ver su primer partido de Beisbol.

El tema había surgido un par de semanas atrás. Beckett ya no recordaba exactamente a qué vino, pero le comentó a su hijo que ella tenía tres años cuando su padre la había llevado a su primer partido. Oliver había cogido el teléfono y había llamado a su abuelo de inmediato, exigiendo saber por qué él tenía casi cuatro años y todavía no le había llevado una sola vez al estadio.

Al día siguiente, Jim Beckett se había presentado en el loft con dos regalos de disculpa para su nieto. El primero era la promesa de llevarle al primer partido de la nueva temporada de la Liga. El segundo regalo era un set infantil completo de Beisbol. El paquete contenía un bate, un guante de piel, una pelota, y un uniforme de pantalón a rayas, camiseta con el logo y colores del equipo favorito de la familia, gorra y calcetines hasta las rodillas.

Hoy era el día que Oliver estrenaba oficialmente parte de su regalo. El uniforme se había quedado en casa porqué, aunque la mañana fuera soleada, hacía demasiado frío para llevar ropa tan ligera el primer sábado de febrero.

—¡Mama! —llamó el niño con un grito desde unos metros más allá—, ¡¿Me estás mirando?!

—Sí, cariño. Te estoy mirando —le respondió ella, dividiendo su atención entre observar a Oliver y darle el tentempié de fruta de media mañana a Gigi. La pequeña estaba sentada en su cochecito, bien abrigada dentro del saco de color morado.

—Oliver. Atento —dijo Jim Beckett—. ¿Listo?

—¡Síp!

Jim lanzó una bola suave directa a su nieto. Ollie balanceó el bate pero la punta pasó un segundo demasiado tarde, y bate y bola se cruzaron a un par de centímetros. De los siete lanzamientos que habían hecho hasta el momento, Oliver había fallado seis. La única vez que sí le había dado a la pelota, fue rozándola, y sólo consiguió enviarla a dos metros de distancia.

Enfadado, el niño arrojó el bate al suelo y se encaminó con fuertes y marcadas pisotadas hacia su madre.

—¡Este juego es estúpido! —masculló entre dientes, mirando fijamente al suelo.

—¡Oye! ¿Dónde has aprendido esa palabra? —dejando el táper de fruta sobre el banco, Kate agarró el brazo de su hijo y lo colocó entre sus piernas—. No quiero que vuelvas a decirla. ¿Entendido? —Ollie siguió observando el suelo con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados—. Oliver, mírame a los ojos —el niño obedeció—. ¿_Entendido_? —le insistió.

—Sí… —murmuró él por lo bajo. En el mismo instante, su enfado se evaporó. Sus ojos verde avellana se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios temblaron—. Pero, mama. Es que no me sale…

—No puedes pretender que todo te vaya a salir bien a la primera, cielo. Es cuestión de practicar —le secó el par de lágrimas con los pulgares y le ajustó el gorro y la bufanda alrededor del cuello. Sus mejillas y su nariz estaban rosadas por el frío—. Vamos. Vuelve con el abuelo. Concéntrate en la pelota —le dio una palmadita alentadora en el trasero—. Venga.

Arrastrando ligeramente los pies, Ollie regresó a su improvisada base y recogió el bate de la arena. Jim se le acercó, le dio un par de instrucciones más y le colocó en la posición correcta. A continuación, agarrándole de los brazos, repitieron juntos el movimiento en arco que debía realizar para batear. Después, Jim se alejó cuatro metros. Cuando hizo el lanzamiento, Oliver respondió con el movimiento que le tocaba a él. Bate y bola se encontraron en el mismo punto y en el mismo momento, y ésta última salió disparada y surcó el aire en un perfecto arco. Unos segundos más tarde, la pelota aterrizó entre los árboles que rodeaban el parque, a unos quince metros al norte de la posición del pequeño.

—¡Así se hace, Oliver! —exclamó Jim.

—¡Woo-hoo! —Kate saltó del banco y le vitoreó.

—¡Mama, le he dado! —Oliver brincó de alegría y, dejando caer el bate, voló como una flecha hacia su madre—. ¡LE HE DADO!

—¡Maravilloso, amor! —le dijo Kate cuándo se fundió en su abrazo. Le levantó del suelo y le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla—. ¿Ves cómo sí puedes hacerlo?

Oliver se rió en contestación. Luego sus ojos, radiando de felicidad, descendieron hasta su hermana.

—Gigi, ¿lo has visto? ¡He bateado la pelota!

La pequeña respondió sonriéndole y aplaudiendo con sus rechonchas manitas.

Abuelo y nieto estuvieron bateando y practicando lanzamientos durante otros veinte minutos. Mientras tanto, Kate cogió a Gigi y la estuvo empujando suavemente en los columpios. Cuando las rodillas de Jim empezaron a notar el sobreesfuerzo de tanto ejercicio físico, Oliver quemó algo más de energía corriendo por la jungla de cemento, cruzando puentes, escondiéndose en los túneles, deslizándose por los toboganes y escalando las grandes rocas.

Pero cuando una gran formación de nubes invadieron el cielo, ocultando el sol —su única fuente de calor en ese día de invierno—, recogieron sus cosas y abandonaron Central Park.

Se cobijaron del frío viento en _Le Pain Quotidien_, una panadería-cafetería especializada en productos biológicos situada a una manzana en dirección sur del parque, en la esquina de la 7ª Avenida con la Calle oeste 58.

Para cuando la detective y su padre terminaron de almorzar, los dos pequeños se habían quedado dormidos en el cochecito de la niña, agotados por el ejercicio de la mañana. A pesar de todo el ruido, y del fuerte e indistinto murmullo de las voces de la gente —el local estaba casi a reventar—, Oliver y Gigi dormían plácidamente, la niña sentada sobre el regazo de su hermano, ambos recostados hacia atrás en el asiento del carrito.

Una pareja de ancianos estaba sentada en la mesa de al lado. La mujer mayor, de facciones dulces, con la piel arrugada por la edad y el cabello canoso recogido tras la nuca, no había apartado los ojos de los niños en el último cuarto de hora.

—Son un verdadero encanto —le comentó a Kate cuando sus miradas se encontraron.

—Gracias —sonrió la detective.

—Usted y su marido deben de estar muy orgullosos —la mujer siguió.

—Sí, lo estamos.

La mirada de Beckett descendió de nuevo a los niños. La boca de Gigi estaba ligeramente abierta y un delgado hilillo de baba le corría por la barbilla y caía sobre su chaqueta de punto.

Jim le hizo una señal a la camarera, pidiendo la cuenta, y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa.

—Papá, ¿quieres venir a casa a cenar?

—Gracias, cariño. Pero ya tengo planes —Kate arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, preguntándose si su padre estaba saliendo con alguien. Y con alguien, se refería a una mujer de la que no le hubiera hablado. Jim se rió por lo bajo y añadió en aclaración—. Unos clientes me han invitado a cenar para celebrar que ayer ganamos el caso.

* * *

Una cortina de precipitación que no era exactamente ni lluvia ni nieve, sino más bien una equilibrada combinación de ambas, llevaba cayendo a intervalos intermitentes durante las últimas dos horas. Los pequeños copos de aguanieve brillaban con una extraña blancura en contraste con la noche oscura.

En el comedor del loft, cálidas llamas anaranjadas chispeaban en la chimenea, su luz tintineante reflejándose en la madera barnizada de la mesa. Kate estaba sentada a la cabeza, Oliver a su izquierda, en su silla _Trip Trapp;_ y Gigi a su derecha, en su trona. Estaban cenando una de las especialidades de Kate, y el plato favorito de Oliver. Alitas de pollo con miel al horno. Era el favorito del niño porque era uno de los pocos platos que se le permitía comer con las manos y mancharse y pringarse tanto como quisiera.

Pero, como su hija era demasiado joven para comer sola, Kate debía mancharse también. Llevaba los últimos veinte minutos despojando y desmenuzando la carne de las alitas con los dedos. La mitad de las veces comía ella. La otra mitad, dejaba los pequeños trozos de pollo delante de Gigi para que ésta pudiera cogerlos con las manos y llevárselos a la boca.

Desde la punta de la nariz hasta la curva inferior de la barbilla, la cara de Oliver relucía con una pringosa capa de jugo de miel del pollo. Sus manos también estaban embadurnadas de un color marrón rojizo, con restos de carne y salsa bajo sus cortas uñas. Alargando un brazo, el niño cogió otra alita de la fuente. Al hincarle el diente, su largo cabello cayó hacia delante y, antes de que Kate pudiera detenerlo, Oliver se lo apartó hacia atrás con una mano sucia, dejando una capa de grasa y comida en sus mechones castaños.

Chasqueando la lengua y soltando una larga exhalación, la detective se volvió de nuevo hacia Gigi. Le metió un pequeño pedazo de pollo en la boca abierta y se chupó el resto de la salsa que le quedó en los dedos.

Un momento más tarde, Kate sintió que Oliver le daba un suave golpecito en el hombro.

—Mama.

—Dime, cielo —se giró hacia él pero enseguida se echó hacia atrás, apartándose de Ollie, cuando éste se inclinó hacia ella con las manos levantadas, acercándolas peligrosamente a su cara—. ¡Quieto!

—¿Me das una beso, mama? —rió de forma traviesa, ofreciéndole unos labios pringosos, rodeados de mejillas igual de viscosas.

—Oliver, no —estirando el brazo por delante de él, Kate detuvo el movimiento de avance de su hijo y le mantuvo a una distancia segura. Él volvió a soltar una serie de carcajadas mientras intentaba agarrarle las mejillas y acercarla—. Termina de cenar. Luego tú y tu hermana vais de cabeza a la bañera para quitaros toda esa mugre pegajosa de vuestras caras.

El trasero del niño volvió a hacer contacto con el asiento de la silla. Mientras se metía una patata frita en la boca, otra risita divertida salió de sus labios.

* * *

Limpios, con su piel oliendo a la dulce fragancia del gel de baño infantil y con los pijamas puestos, los tres salieron del caldeado cuarto de baño. Kate extendió una toalla de mano al pie de la cama de matrimonio e hizo que los niños se tumbaran bocarriba —pero del revés— sobre el edredón, con la cabeza en la base del colchón.

Dejando encendida solamente una de las dos lámparas de noche, la detective se arrodilló en el suelo al pie de la cama, junto a las cabezas de sus hijos. Con el secador en una mano y un cepillo en la otra, Kate les empezó a secar y peinar el pelo mojado a ambos. Era un ritual que solía hacer su madre, Johanna, con ella cuando era pequeña. Y era algo que siempre le había encantado.

El sonido del secador, el aire cálido que expulsaba, y sus dedos desenredando tiernamente los mechones húmedos de Oliver y Gigi, siempre evocaban la imagen de una versión mucho más joven de sí misma, estirada en la cama de sus padres, con los ojos cerrados, el aire caliente soplando placenteramente sobre su cabeza y la mano de su madre cepillándole el pelo con extrema delicadeza, transportándola a un estado de somnolencia, haciéndola sentirse segura y protegida. Era uno de los recuerdos más dulces de su infancia que asociaba siempre a las palabras tranquilidad, relajante y agradable. Pero sobretodo, a su casa, a su hogar.

Ahora, como si fuera el comienzo de una tradición familiar, a Kate le encantaba hacérselo a sus hijos también. Lo bueno de esta técnica era que la mayoría de las veces, incluso con el ruido del ventilador zumbando muy cerca de sus cabezas, los dos pequeños se quedaban dormidos antes de que ella terminara de secarles el pelo, de modo que no había ni lloros ni quejas a la hora de acostarse.

Y esa noche no fue ninguna excepción. Apagando el secador, Beckett metió cuidadosamente a Gigi y luego a Oliver bajo el edredón. Los arropó, dejó caer un par de besos sobre sus frentes y apagó la luz antes de regresar al baño para secarse ella el pelo.

* * *

Las agujas de su reloj daban poco más de las cinco de la madrugada. Al llegar a casa, Castle tenía que haberse imaginado que se encontraría con algo así. Cuando abrió la puerta entornada del dormitorio principal, descubrió a su mujer e hijos durmiendo juntos en la misma cama. Sin hacer ruido, el escritor se quitó los zapatos y la ropa, se puso una camiseta y un pantalón de pijama, rodeó la cama a tientas y se inclinó sobre Kate.

—¿Me haces un sitio? —le susurró al oído—. Oliver ha invadido todo mi lado de la cama.

—Hey… —la voz de la detective craqueó con sueño—. Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Cancelaron mi última aparición del domingo por la mañana; algo relacionado con una huelga —se interrumpió un momento para besarle levemente los labios a Kate—, y en vez de esperar casi un día a que saliera mi avión, conseguí coger el último vuelo de anoche.

—Vaya…

—¿Y bien? ¿Me haces un sitio?

Kate se desplazó más al centro del colchón, sin llegar a aplastar a Gigi, y Castle se metió bajo el edredón, pegándose a ella para no caerse de la cama.

—Os he echado mucho de menos —el escritor pasó un brazo por encima de la cintura de su mujer, acercándola un poco más.

—Nosotros también —murmuró ella contra el hueco del hombro de su marido.

—No os volveré a dejar solos —la abrazó y presionó sus labios a su sien—. La próxima vez os llevaré conmigo.

—Me parece perfecto.

* * *

**Muchas gracias!**

**Para los que todavía no lo hayáis hecho, pasaros por mi perfil y dadme vuestra opinión en la votación del bebé Lanie-Esposito, para el capítulo 14! Muchas gracias por vuestra colaboración!**

**P.D: Para los que no lo sepáis, el acceso a la votación está en mi página de perfil, en la parte superior, encima de la biografía.**


End file.
